The Virgin Mistress
by The-LoLz-Twins
Summary: A familia de Sakura entra em falencia e ela eh vendida para um bordel, e mesmo tendo 16 anos ela precisa tomar conta dos clientes e fazer o que eles mandam. Mas o que vai acontecer se ela se apaixona por seu primeiro cliente! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

The Virgin Mistress.

OII GENTEEE 8D.

Bom começar com aquela baboseira toda... Naruto não eh meu, se fosse vocês não fazem idéia de quanta merda eu iria fazer.

Mas então. Essa historia eh mais uma feita por mim e pela Tatah, então espero que vocês gostem D:

- By Anana.

Capitulo 1

Era a quinta vez que ela se olhava no espelho, seu rosto cansado demonstrava que ela já não dormia a alguns dias, mas seus pensamentos não saiam do lugar... _Haruno Sakura... Como você chegou aqui?,_ ela se perguntava mais uma vez enquanto novamente começava a passar a maquiagem em seu rosto.

Ela já estava naquela casa faziam 3 dias, porem ainda não tinha a mínima idéia de onde era, tudo que a garota de cabelos róseos sabia e que ela não queria estar ali, e que ela seria forcada a fazer algo que ela realmente não queria.

Se vender.

Ela terminou de se vestir e se arrastou ate a porta, enrolando o maximo que podia, segurou a maçaneta, e respirando fundo tomou forças para abri-la, do outro lado a mulher de seus pesadelos a esperava, seu nome era Giuliana, Giuliana Geórgia, ela tinha longos cabelos pretos e uma cara de velha, porem pelo que ela ouvia das outras garotas que conhecia ali, ela era uma das mais famosas e mais requisitadas, porem Sakura ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir o porque.

" Você já terminou?" A sua voz era tão feia quando sua cara, era uma voz aguda e irritante, daquelas que se consegue ouvir a quatro kilometros de distância quando quisesse. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de responder, Giuliana era também, o tipo de pessoa que não aceitava uma resposta com ironia, ou ela iria te dar um sermão de como agir bem.

Ela sabia, já ouvira vários.

"Sim, Madame." Sakura respondeu, sem olhá-la nos olhos, não devia e também não queria encará-la seriamente, ate por que havia uma bela chance de ter sido ELA que a tivesse levado para aquele inferno.

"O seu primeiro cliente a espera, ele e um cliente extremamente importante aqui, então seja educada e faça exatamente o que ele mandar." Giuliana disse ríspida "Se eu ouvir uma resposta negativa dele, você ira se arrepender."

"Sim, Madame."

"Você sabe aonde fica o quarto principal não sabe?"

"Sim, Madame."

"Ametista esta te esperando La, ela era te informar dos básicos, não faça nada estúpido." A velhota disse finalmente, já se afastando de Sakura. Ela estava realmente perdida ali, e a ultima frase dita pela chefe havia soado mais como uma ameaça, do que como um conselho.

A garota de cabelos róseos foi andando lentamente ate o quarto principal, ela realmente não queria fazer aquilo. Ela era uma ninja, ela podia muito bem fugir dali, se o seu chakra não tivesse sido selado. Ela se culparia eternamente por isso.

"Anda logo, Haruno!" Gritou Ametista do outro lado do corredor. "O seu cliente não e exatamente o que chamamos de paciente!"

"Já estou indo" Ela respondeu, porem havia falado muito baixo para a companheira ouvir.

"Vou te explicar o básico, o resto você consegue descobrir sozinha" Ametista suspirou com pressa " O seu cliente pode fazer o que quiser, pode te pedir o que ele quiser, e você não tem opção de não fazer ou não, você só não pode fazer, bom, você sabe."

"Entendo..."

"Voce tem que oferecer comida e bebida pra ele varias vezes, e tem que ser muito gentil, entendeu?"

"Entendi"

"Ta bom, boa sorte." Logo depois que Ametista terminou a frase ela virou as costas e entrou em outro quarto, da qual poucos segundos depois vieram algumas risadinhas masculinas. "Nojenta" Pensou a Haruno.

Ela mais uma vez respirou fundo e foi para frente da porta, batendo-a para avisar que havia chegado, tomou um susto quando ouviu a voz de seu cliente o outro lado falando que a mesma podia entrar.

Sakura abriu a porta lentamente, olhando para baixo, entrou no quarto, e a fechou. Ao fazer o mesmo ela percebeu que o quarto estava meio escuro, somente as lamparinas do lado de seu cliente estavam acesas, sendo assim ele era a única coisa visível no quarto. Ela olhou para ele lentamente, e tentou abrir um sorriso, sem muito sucesso.

" M-Meu nome e Haruno Sakura... E-Eu irei te a-atender essa noite..." Disse a ninja, gaguejando.

"Você e nova aqui, não e, Sakura?" O cliente disse, debochando-a.

"Sim..."

"Venha aqui." Ele disse, abrindo um sorriso enquanto apontava para a poltrona ao lado dele. " Eu não mordo"

Com as pernas bambas e sem jeito sentou-se ao lado dele, fazendo-o soltar uma pequena risada.

"O que alguém como você veio fazer em um lugar como esse?" Ele perguntou, ele tinha uma cara seria, porem olhava-a nos olhos educadamente.

"Na verdade... Eu não sei como vim parar aqui." Ela disse, olhando para o lado, porem fora impedia pelo cliente, que segurou seu rosto para que ela olhasse novamente em seu olhos.

"Não tenha medo, eu não mordo." Ele sorriu gentilmente. " O que você fazia antes de vir parar aqui?"

" Eu era uma ninja"

"Horas, temos uma ninja aqui! Por que não foge então?" Ele disse, ainda sorrindo do mesmo modo.

O nervosismo de Sakura havia estranhamente passado, ela se sentia ate que confortável perto dele, ele era simpático, e parecia gentil. Porem ele tinha uma cara muito familiar, ela já tinha o visto em algum lugar, porem não conseguia recordar de onde. "Meu chakra foi selado." Ela respondeu envergonhada.

"Ah sim... Você disse que seu nome e Haruno Sakura, ne?"

"Sim... Porem o senhor não me falou o seu nome." Ela respondeu, olhando novamente para baixo, porem dessa vez o cliente não havia a impedido.

Ela não iria esquecer ele muito cedo, ele possuía longos cabelos negros, e olhos no mesmo tom, com certas marcas estranhas em baixo de seus olhos, ela sabia que ele era um ninja, pois ele estava com o cabelo marcado pela bandana, o que era de certo modo engraçado, porem ele não parecia como um, ele usava uma blusa social preta, e uma calca normal jeans. E ele também não parecia alguém que usava muito a forca.

Mas mesmo assim ele ainda era muito familiar, ele a lembrava do primeiro garoto na qual ela se apaixonou. Uchiha Sasuke. Eles tinham os mesmos olhos, porem não poderia ser ninguém relacionado, Itachi estava morto, ou pelo menos era o que ela tinha ouvido, e o resto da família havia sido assassinada, então não tinha condições de ser alguém da família.

" Meu nome, não importa, chame-me do que achar melhor..."

"S-Senhor, posso chama-lo de senhor então?"

"Ah, eu pareço tao velho assim?" Ele comentou, rindo.

" N-não, não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!"

"Irei te dar uma dica então. Meu nome começa com I"

"Irei te chamar de I-San então!" Ela disse, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. "Pode ser?"

"Pode sim." Ele respondeu, sorrindo junto. "Haruno, mas me diga, quantos anos você tem?"

"Ah... 16..."

"Você não e um pouco bem nova para estar aqui?"

"Mais ou menos." A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Sakura depois de sua pergunta era _Eu não estou aqui exatamente por que eu quero... , _porem ela não podia falar isso para seu cliente, não seria nem educado nem normal.

"Mas então..." Itachi sussurrou, se aproximando um pouco mais de Sakura. "Você não tem medo de ficar aqui?"

Sakura não respondeu, somente se afastou um pouco por causa do susto. Ela não queria que ele tentasse nada, ele parecia tão simpático que por um segundo havia esquecido por alguns momentos o porquê ele estava la, e que ele estava pagando para isso.

"T-Tenho..."

Ela olhou bem para ele, assustada, ela podia ver o que ele planejava fazer, ate por que ele não iria sair dali, pagando, e sem nada, mas ela não estava pronta, e os olhos deles diziam o que ele desejava.

"I-San... O senhor não quer algo para beber ou para comer?" Sakura disse, se levantando rapidamente.

O cliente a impediu de se levantar, segurando-a, e logo depois puxando-a para que ela se sentasse em uma das pernas dele.

"Não tenha medo." Ele sorriu, porem dessa vez de um modo um pouco malicioso "Por mais que eu queria, não vou fazer nada de tão ruim assim..."

Ela o encarou assustada, ela queria se soltar, mas sabia que 1. Ele era forte demais para isso, 2. Ela levaria uma bronca depois, e a mesma sabia que não seria nem um pouco divertido.

"Me diga... Você já atendeu alguém antes de mim?" Ele perguntou, agora serio.

"N-Não senhor..."

"Hmmm..." Ele largou o braço de Sakura, deixando-a livre para sair, porem as pernas dela estavam bambas demais para que ela conseguisse levantar. "O que você faria se eu fosse algum velho nojento?"

"E-Eu não sei..."

"Hmmm... Entendo..." Ele comentou, soltando uma risada.

Ele passou lentamente os dedos no rosto dela, sorrindo gentilmente.

Ela conseguia ver nos olhos dele que ele estava prestes a pular em cima dela, literalmente, ela so não entendia por que o mesmo não fazia.

Quer dizer. Sakura sempre havia sonhado em passar momentos assim com o namorado, o amor de sua vida, não com um completo estranho, mas como ele mesmo falou, antes ele, que era extremamente atraente, do que um velho nojento... Ela ainda sentia medo, mas ela já havia se conformado com a idéia, ela já havia se conformado que perderia sua primeira vez com um completo estranho, mas ela não conseguia se imaginar fazendo varias coisas com varias pessoas, o que era, não somente na opinião dela, extremamente nojento.

"I-San... O senhor não quer mesmo nada para beber?" Ela perguntou, virando o rosto para que ele parasse de tocá-la.

"Um copo de água estaria mais do que bom, por favor."

Sakura rápida e desajeitadamente saiu do quarto, correndo para a cozinha, onde ametista a esperava.

"Nossa."

"O que foi?" Sakura a perguntou, nervosa.

"Você ainda esta vestida." Ela soltou uma pequena gargalhada "E arrumada."

"Não deveria estar?"

"Na verdade não."

Sakura pegou um copo no armário de vidro que ficava perto da pia, e rapidamente o encheu de água não muito gelada, porem também não quente, pois havia esquecido de perguntar qual das duas o cliente preferiria.

Ela voltou para o quarto lentamente, ela estava com um pouco de medo de voltar, ela não sabia o que ele poderia fazer agora. Ela chegou na frente da porta e depois de juntar muita coragem, bateu na porta, onde novamente ouviu a voz de seu cliente a avisando que ela podia entrar.

"Bem vinda de volta" Ele comentou sorrindo.

Ela sorriu discretamente, ela conseguia sentir suas pernas tremendo, ela tinha que chegar la rápido, ou ia acontecer algo muito, MUITO ruim.

"A-Aqui..." Ela disse, entregando o copo para ele, mas no momento que ela sentiu a mao dele encostando na dela ela levou um susto, soltando o copo, causando obviamente, um belo acidente. "De-desculpa! Eu não queria... Eu vou secar imediatamente!"

Ela correu ate a mesinha que ficava no canto do quarto, pegando uma toalha.

"O-Onde caiu?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Não tem problema, pode deixar que eu me limpo..."

"N-Não... Eu insisto..." Ela disse, depois de encontrar a mancha causada pela água bem no meio de sua blusa. _Espero que não seja cara_. Ela pensou.

"Você realmente não precisa..." Ele comentou com uma voz bem baixa depois que ela começou a passar o pano no molhado para que o estrago secasse.

"M-Mas..." Ela disse, envergonhada, ela sussurrou licensa logo depois disso e começou a abrir os botões da camisa social dele, secando por baixo da mesma.

"Sakuraaa..." Ele disse, com um tom de voz que ela não entendeu.

Ela o encarou, ela tinha uma feição um pouco estranha, ela escorregou, caindo em cima dele, ao se levantar ela sentiu algo meio estranho.

"Ah meu Deus! Desculpe e-eu..." Ela disse, se afastando. Ela nunca tinha visto um homem exitado na vida, e ela realmente não esperava algo tão... inesperado.

"Tudo bem..." Ele disse, suspirando. "Eu que tenho que me desculpar."

"N-Não eu... Ah merda." Ela resmungou, irritada.

Ele se levantou, e segurou o rosto dela, sorrindo."Isso e perfeitamente normal."

"Eu imagino." Ela disse, agora que Sakura estava irritada ela não conseguiria segurar a língua, e isso não seria nem um pouco simpático.

Ele levantou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, e ainda sorrindo sussurrou. "Pelo menos eu não são um velho gordo e nojento... Sem ofensas para quem e, obviamente... Mas acho que você me entende."

"Ahn..." Ela começou a se acalmar, e ela conseguia sentir o nervoso voltar, o estomago dela já havia virado de ponta cabeça. Ela nunca esteve tão perto assim nem de mulher, muito menos de algum homem! Ainda mais algum atraente como ele. "V-Verdade..."

Sakura virou a cara, envergonhada.

"Não me diga que..." Ele comentou, meio surpreso. " Você nunca beijou ninguém na vida?"

Ela levou meio que um susto com a pergunta, olhando pra ele envergonhada, e logo depois desviando o olhar novamente. "Na verdade não."

"Você... Eh extremamente interessante." Ele disse, rindo.

"C-Como?"

"Em um lugar como esse sem nenhuma experiência, isso eh interessante." Ele comentou, sorrindo.

"Ahhh..."

Ele se aproximou novamente, levantando o rosto de Sakura para que ela olhasse para ele. "Então..."

"O-O que?" Ela disse, nervosa.

"Vou roubar o primeiro então." Ele disse, tomando-a em um beijo calmo.

Sakura ficou surpresa, e não reagiu no começo, mas logo se acostumou com a idéia de beijar alguém tão atraente assim, mesmo ele sendo um completo estranho. Ele a segurou pela cintura assim que sentiu que ela não conseguiria se agüentar em pe por causa do nervosismo, não era a primeira vez que ele roubava o primeiro beijo de alguém, na verdade já havia feito isso varias vezes, porem dessa vez ela não havia pulado em cima dele implorando para que ele fizesse tal façanha como era o normal.

Ela sentiu o cliente a empurrar de volta ao sofá, fazendo-a sentar, e logo ele se ajoelhou no chão roubando outro beijo rápido.

"E ai?" Ele perguntou, sem se afastar muito.

"E ai o que?" Ela perguntou com uma voz extremamente baixa, ela não conseguia nem respirar nem pensar direito, era muita informação para uma cabeça como a dela, MUITA informação.

"Foi tão ruim assim?" Ele perguntou, se afastando.

Ele queria, de verdade, pular em cima dela, arrancar suas roupas a forca e atacá-la, porem isso estragaria o plano todo, e ele não estava disposto a isso.

"N-Não..." Ela disse, olhando para o lado.

"Que bom..." Ele sorriu, sem olhar novamente para ela. "bom... Meu tempo acabou. Irei me retirar. Tenha um bom dia, Haruno-San." E depois de terminar a frase ele saiu do quarto, deixando-a la, desfigurada.

Ela não conseguia se levantar, imaginando o que havia acontecido ali, ela tinha acabado de dar seu primeiro beijo para um completo estranho, extremamente gostoso. Que tipo de louca ela era?

"Você AINDA esta de roupas?" Disse Ametista correndo para dentro do quarto.

"Pois eh." Respondeu a rosada, não muito alto, se levantando da poltrona lentamente.

"Meu Deus, eu não estaria com essa cara se fosse eu que tivesse atendido um homem daqueles." Ela disse, olhando discretamente para fora da porta, onde o cliente de Sakura ainda se afastava.

"Que bom pra você."

"Aii. Mau humorada!" Ametista resmungou, saindo do quarto irritada.

-x-

Umh... E ai, gostaram? D:

Eh so o primeiro capitulo, e ta meio pequeeenoooo... Mas sei la...

REVIEWS PLEAAAAASE . (:


	2. Chapter 2

Oiii Gente,

Sentiram a nossa faltaa? p_p

Pois e... Indo com a mesma babozeira de sempre, Naruto não e nosso, e blah blah blah blah!

A Tatah ta ocupada demais jogando tap tap pra prestar atenção. Então aqui vai o próximo capitulo :D

Capitulo 2

Sakura não conseguia dormir, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia. Era realmente algo que ela nunca imaginaria que iria acontecer, na verdade acho que ninguém se imagina sendo vendida para um bordel por que sua família entrou em falência, não é toda família que tem a mesma sorte.

Mas ela também não podia reclamar TANTO assim, seu primeiro cliente não foi o que ela esperava, ele era atraente. EXTREMAMENTE ATRAENTE, ela não podia e nem conseguia negar. E ele meio que mexia com ela. Porem era provavelmente por ele ter sido o seu primeiro cliente, e por ele ter roubado seu primeiro beijo depois de ter sido tão simpático com a mesma. Mas agora ela não imaginava mais como diabos ela havia parado ali, pelo contrario, ela se perguntava se ela teria a mesma sorte amanha, ela se perguntava se ela veria seu primeiro cliente novamente.

A mesma assumiu que ele não havia reclamado para Giuliana, pois ela não havia ido reclamar. O que era um milagre. Mesmo elas so se conhecendo por 3 dias, Sakura sabia que o hobbie favorito de Giuliana era reclamar, e não era o tipo bom de reclamação, o tipo construtivo, era o tipo ruim que irritava e deixava todo mundo maluco. _Mas tudo bem,_ ela pensou, _quem sabe ela aparece se eu continuar pensando nela._

Ela vestiu seu pijama apressadamente, ela estava cansada e queria descansar, afinal, havia sido um dia... Diferente. Ela se deitou na cama, e se encontrou olhando para o teto, pensando no que seria do dia seguinte mais uma vez, ela não queria ter um cliente ruim, na verdade, ela queria que fosse I-San novamente, não podia ser tão ruim, não eh verdade?

Depois de alguns minutos pensando nas possibilidades boas e ruins do que poderia acontecer no próximo dia, ela adormeceu.

-x-

Itachi se sentou em seu quarto depois do longo caminho de volta a sua casa. Era uma bela distancia entre o bordel da dona Giuliana e a sua casa, mas ele não se importava, valera a pena. Ele só voltaria la na próxima semana, porem ele havia avisado Giuliana que a partir daquele dia, alem dele, Sakura só poderia atender pessoas não atraentes e rudes, e nenhum deles poderia comprá-la.

Ele precisava arranjar um jeito para que ela se apegasse a ele, não seria muito difícil, obviamente. Mas ela era uma parte crucial em seu plano, e ele não estava disposto a arruinar tudo. Mas ele tinha que admitir que ela era extremamente atraente, ela não tinha muito o que oferecer, mas mesmo assim, havia algo nos olhos dela que o deixava sensível... E incrivelmente exitado, ele disse, olhando para o seu membro afetado.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.

-x-

" Acorda ae, sua vagaba!" Giuliana estava com um oooootimo humor, ironicamente falando, lógico.

_Olha a ogra enrugada falando. _Ainda bem que ninguém lia mentes, ainda bem MESMO. Mas, enfim, Sakura se levantou, lavou o rosto e se vestiu. Mais uma vez ia limpar aquele barraco que a dona chamava de bordel para que suas colegas o sujassem a noite. Que cu de vida, realmente.

" Acordou?"

"Sim, madame."

"Então venha logo, por que o cliente de ontem vomitou em um quarto."

_Vomito amanhecido, que delícia._

Ela terminou de por os sapatos de limpeza e saiu. Ficou a manha toda trabalhando, mas assim que almoçou e estava pensando em ir se arrumar foi chamada por Ametista.

"Olha, aqui quem trabalha a noite limpa de manha no dia seguinte, mas não trabalha na manha que limpa, por que ninguém é de ferro ne?"

" A ta..."

Sakura ficou feliz e triste, pois não veria I-san, mas também não corria o risco de outra pessoa ficar com ela. Não hoje.

"Se bem que você nem trabalhou direito ontem ne? Não sei como ele não reclamou com a Giu."

"Ele não quis nada, o que deveria ter feito?"

"Com AQUELE pedaço de mal caminho? Tinha que te agarrado, porque aquele era pra casar."

Ametista saiu andando deixando uma garota bem irritada atrás de si, mas era uma verdade, se ela queria que ele voltasse, deveria ter feito ele se sentir bem. Será que ele havia ficado bravo e nunca mais voltaria? Isso não poderia ser uma opção, ela não queria que fosse.

Passou o ultimo pano no quarto e foi para o seu. Pegou umas coisas e foi tomar banho.

Ficou pensando muito tempo ate que conversou com outras garotas, mas não falou da sua 'noite', ela não achava que era motivo para conversar, fora que achava algo muito intimo. Não que a conversa no banho fosse inocente, na verdade estava era muito longe disso. Elas falavam de seus clientes e momentos íntimos com eles, o que fizeram ou deixaram de fazer. Sakura saiu antes que o assunto ficasse pior e ela tivesse que tomar outro banho.

Em seu quarto deitou e ficou a pensar no beijo, retrocedendo tudo, cada momento, casa sensação... Tudo. E chegou a uma conclusão: _Ate que não foi tão ruim assim. _Realmente poderia ter sido pior, mas fazer o que? Ela só imaginava o que ele poderia fazer a próxima visita e temia a maioria das coisas.

Quando percebeu estava escurecendo. Giuliana bateu em sua porta.

"Haruuuno queridaaaa..."

"Diga" respondeu a garota já abrindo a porta.

"A garota da recepção ta passando mal e não temos mais ninguém, você vai ter que ficar la hoje."

"Mesmo se-"

"Mesmo se nada! Vista-se de uma forma descente e desse."

"Sim, madame..." Fechou a porta e se vestiu, não tinha outra opção.

La em baixo perto da recepção um pequeno grupo de homens estava sentado e bebendo esperando por suas 'garotas'

_Porcos_. Pensava a garota. _Porcos, enormes e imundos, pena que não usam esse dinheiro com plástica._ Ela se colocou em seu posto atrás de uma pequena mesa onde um grande livro aberto mostrava as horas as garotas e os codinomes de seus clientes. _Parece a lista do inferno. _

Depois de algumas horas apareceu um grupo de homens procurando garotas disponíveis, como Sakura não sabia das outras garotas foi posta de lado enquanto Ametista oferecia as outras como pedaços de carne.

_Que falta de vergonha_, Sakura pensou, encarando-a. Por que ela não SE oferece? Pois todo mundo podia ver que ela estava extremamente livre.

Com as horas passando Sakura começou a ficar extremamente sonolenta, _e eu ainda tenho que trabalhar amanha... _Aquilo seria um pesadelo... Bom, pior que um pesadelo. Ela começou a checar a agenda da noite passada, quem sabe o nome de I-San estava la, porem ela se decepcionou ao ver que no lugar onde o nome de seu cliente estaria escrito estava somente rabiscado "I.U. VIP", ela suspirou, _queria mesmo saber o nome dele._

"Você já pode ir dormir Sakura" Disse Giuliana, assustando a rosada ao aparecer do nada atrás da mesma.

"Esta bem... Boa noite, Giuliana-Sama." Sakura disse em meio a um bocejo, indo diretamente para seu quarto, arrancando as roupas e desmaiando na cama, sem nem pensar em mais nada.

Quando ela acordou no dia seguinte, deu de cara com Ametista a encarando, com uma cara extremamente sacana. _Ah, merda._

"Você já tem um cliente." Ela disse, ainda com o sorriso irritante estampado em sua cara.

"Certo... Vou me arrumar..."

"Se arrume bem, ele gosta de garotas certinhas" Ela disse, rindo.

"Certo certo..." Sakura suspirou "Qual quarto?"

"O quarto numero 3. Na frente do que você estava a ultima vez."

"Esta bem... Vou me arrumar, com licença?"

"Aii, isso, me expulsa!"

"Expulso mesmo. Tchau."

"Aiii, RUDE!" Ela disse, soltando um gritinho extremamente irritante.

Puta.

Okay ela não podia falar nada... Se continuasse assim ela iria pelo mesmo caminho... A não ser que alguém Pague uma quantia grande o suficiente para ela sair dali.

As regras aqui é que para você ir ate o fim com uma das garotas você tinha que pagar uma certa quantia, porem ela ainda estaria disponível para outros compradores. Por uma quantidade maior você leva ela pra casa.

Como perfeitas escravas.

Filhos da puta.

Sakura se levantou da cama e se arrumou rapidamente, ela não queria se arrumar para um completo estranho. E pelo sorriso que Ametista fez, não era o famoso "pedaço de mal caminho".

Ela suspirou e saiu do quarto com um simples kimono não muito decorado, ela queria que ele não voltasse nunca mais.

Ao entrar no quarto ela sentiu enjôo. Ela já tinha visto uma figura parecida com a do homem sentado ali. No filme do Shrek. Ela respirou fundo.

"Bom dia senhor, meu nome e Haruno Sakura, e serei sua atendente hoje. O senhor deseja algo para beber?"

"Não não, muito obrigada." Ele disse com uma voz e expressão de alguém completamente BEBADO e retardado.

Sakura sorriu e sentou na frente do cliente, ela estava morrendo de nojo. Ela queria seu I-San de volta.

" Sente-se no meu colo querida, quero senti-la mais perto."

"Sim senhor." Ela disse, irritada. Fazendo o que seu cliente havia pedido.

Se ela juntasse dinheiro o suficiente ela poderia sair dali, então era isso que ela ia fazer, ela havia arruinado tudo com o cliente perfeito ao ter sido tão inexperiente, agora ela iria ter que resolver tudo sozinha.

"Hmmm... Você não tem muito a oferecer, não e querida?" Ele disse, curioso olhando para os seios da garota.

"Desculpe, meu senhor." Ela disse extremamente irritada, aquilo era uma ofensa.

"Não tem problemaa.." Ele sorriu, safadamente. _Ferrou. "_Não e só isso que encanta um homem... Você poderia me agradar um pouco..."

Sakura se levantou, e sentou no colo dele, virada para ele passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço "Assim, meu senhor?"

"Sim sim..."

Ela começou a mexer a cintura e sorriu "Assim senhor?"

"Sim Sakura, Assim!" Ele gemeu

Nisso Sakura o acertou atrás da nuca, fazendo-o desmaiar. Ele a havia irritado. Ele a havia ofendido. E ele provavelmente acharia que haverá desmaiado de prazer.

Coitado.

Ela abriu um sorriso, saiu do colo do Mr. Shrek e se sentou na poltrona ao lado da onde ele estava, se limpando onde o havia tocado. _Que homem nojento, _ela pensou, sorrindo ao lembrar de como ela havia se safado de um problema. Ela ouviu ele gemendo em seus sonhos. _Ai meu Deus, que horror! _Ela exclamou, saindo do quarto rapidamente. Ela correu para o banheiro, onde ficou se olhando no espelho.

Ela queria I-San de volta, ela ainda sentia as mãos nojentas do cliente novo presentes ali, e ela com certeza não gostou dessa sensação. Mas ela não poderia fazer nada sobre isso, a não ser se acostumar, ele não seria o único cliente estilo Shrek que ela veria, e também provavelmente nunca mais veria I-San na vida, que deplorável, não?

Depois de uma hora no banheiro pensando em como seus próximos clientes seriam, Sakura voltou para o quarto, onde seu cliente estava quase acordando.

"O senhor acordou?" Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Ah sim, bom dia Sakura." Ele sorrio de volta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Creio que o senhor não agüentou meu peso e desmaiou." Ela disse, com uma voz preocupada.

"Não não, querida! Acho que você me fez me sentir tão bem que eu não agüentei..."

"Que bom, senhor." Ela disse, olhando para o relógio no teto "Porem acho que sua hora acabou, quem sabe algum outro dia, eu não faço o senhor desmaiar novamente?"

"Sim sim... muito obrigada." Ele disse, indo em direção a porta "Ate a próxima vez, Sakura-Chan"

"Ate!" _Porco. Demorou pra ir embora._

Sakura saiu do quarto poucos minutos depois, encontrando Ametista plantada em sua porta novamente.

"Então... Sakura-Chan, como foi?" Ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Foi bom, na verdade." A rosada respondeu sorrindo. "Ainda estou de roupas, vê?"

"Ah, que bom pra você." Ela resmungou, surpresa.

"Ouvi com Giuliana que você pegou um homem muito atraente..." Sakura disse, rindo "Mas não foi você que eu ouvi discutindo com alguém do banheiro? Você não pode tratar seus clientes desse jeito!"

"Diz a iniciante que não pegou aquele pedaço de mau caminho." Ela disse rindo.

"E quem disse que eu não peguei?" Ela respondeu, sorrindo novamente. "Foi muito bom..."

"Que bom pra voce!" Ametista finalmente desistiu, indo embora irritadamente, com passos pesados e furiosos.

_Vitoria. Haha._

-x-

Oii gente! Segundo capitulo no mesmo diaaa! RS.

Esperamos que tenham gostadoo... Pra responder a única review que ganhamos ate agora...

kelly-chan- Haha, Nesse capitulo as coisas ja se explicam um pouquinhooo! Itachi danado não? rs. Mas então ! Continue lendo, esperamos vêr mais reviews, haha.

Beijooos!


	3. Chapter 3

-Tatah- entao pessoianhas feliz eu finalmente consegui toma o controle dos disclaimers. HAHA I RULE! Okok nem tanto... + enfim essa fic foi + idéia da anana ki minha pq acho ki KHS eh prioridade máxima, +fim de ano e todo mundo entende ne? Se bem ki como já passei de ano pretendo escreve +.

Kissus galera

-x-

Já há via se passado uma semana, ou quase, a falta da garota que ficava na cabeça dele sem parar estava começando a afeta-lo. Teria voltado mais cedo se pudesse, mas tinha se segurado, ele tinha que parecer um príncipe... O que não era difícil, vamos e convenhamos.

Mais uma vez ele voltava de carro do trabalho e fazia um caminho mais longo para passar na frente do bordel. Como queria tira-la de la, dar o carinho, o cuidado e o luxo que ela merecia. Queria tudo isso e muito mais. Mas tinha que se controlar... Juntar dinheiro para poder fazer tudo o que queria...

O bordel estava com o movimento normal... Ainda bem... A ultima coisa que precisava era de mafiosos ou que o local fechasse.

Chegou em sua casa e deitou. A imagem da garota logo veio a sua mente... Isso seria irritante se não fosse maravilhoso. Se fosse só por ele voltava la, mas ele não podia se distrair, ele sabia que quando ela descobrisse o plano que ele tinha, ela o odiaria, e provavelmente nunca mais falaria com ele. Mas algo naquela garota o fascinava, algo naquela garota o deixava obcecado.

Itachi sabia que ele a perderia querendo ou não, mas a presença dela o afetava, mas teve que tira-la dos pensamentos quando seu telefone tocou, ele era um dos únicos com telefones em Konoha, era uma tecnologia que havia acabado de ser desenvolvida.

"Alo?" Ele disse, suspirando.

"Itachi?" Disse uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

"Sim, Sasori?"

"Você já foi atrás da nossa presa?"

"Ainda não, posso demorar um pouco" Ele queria demorar, ele não queria perde-la, ele vinha a observando já fazia um tempo, ela iria desmoronar quando ela soubesse de toda verdade, e ele iria junto com ela.

"Você ta tão enferrujado assim? Quer que eu faça isso por você?"

"NÃO!" Ele exclamou irritado "Eu vou buscá-la, e vou trazê-la assim que der."

"Certo... Por que ficou tão irritadinho? Se apegou na moranguinho?"

"Não enche Sasori."

"Ta booom, irritadinho!" Sasori respondeu do outro lado da linha, rindo. "Por que você não liga la e marca um lugar pra você amanha? Eu ouvi a Ametista dizer que ela ta tendo uma sorte horrível com os clientes, que são todos feios e pervertidos... Se você não correr algum deles vai comprá-la primeiro!"

Era verdade. Ele não havia pensado nisso.

Eles podiam tira-la dele. E ela com certeza teria medo de ser tocada novamente, ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

"Eu não consigo fazer isso se você continuar na linha, mula"

"Uiii, okay okay eu vou embora!" Sasori disse, desligando o telefone no meio de sua risada.

Itachi encarou o telefone por alguns segundos. Ele podia fazer aquilo, não era difícil e já havia o feito varias e varias vezes, somente não com as mesmas intenções. Era muito cedo para faze-la dele, mas mesmo assim ele cogitou a idéia varias e varias vezes, ela não correria mais o risco de ter sua primeira vez tomada por um velho, gordo e irritante, mas não por ela, por ele, ele decidiu tirar a idéia da cabeça, ele não poderia se apegar muito a ela, na verdade, ele não deveria, por que querer ele com certeza queria.

Ele discou o numero que já sabia de cor, de tanto ver a placa na frente do bordel, e logo ouviu a voz de Gina no telefone.

"Alo, Bordel da madame Giuliana, aqui quem fala e a Gina, como posso ajudá-lo essa noite?"

"Eu gostaria de marcar um horário para amanha, quem esta disponível?"

"Temos a Karina, a Ametista, a Veronica, a Tiemi e uma novata senhor, porem não gostaria de comparecer aqui antes para escolher?"

"O nome da novata por acaso e Haruno Sakura?" ele perguntou, nervoso, ela não poderia estar com o dia ocupado, ela não podia.

"Na verdade ela atendeu um cliente hoje... E não creio que ela esteja disponível amanha, pois creio que ele estava indo procurando madame Giuliana para possui-la"

"Não o permita, marque-me um horário com ela amanha,para o dia todo, aqui e Itachi, sou V.I.P. e tenho direitos completos sobre ela, pode perguntar para Giuliana."

"S-Sim senhor! Um momento"

Ele ouviu Gina correndo gritando o nome da patroa.

Ele não podia te-la perdido.

Ele não iria perde-la.

Depois de um tempo ela voltou ofegante. "Ela o atendera amanha, senhor."

"Muito obrigado, chegarei ai as 8, mande-a estar arrumada."

"Sim senhor."

"Obrigado, tenha uma boa noite"

Ele desligou o telefone e se jogou na cama com um sorriso no rosto_. Finalmente_, ele pensou, _vou vê-la, espero que não tenha ido a loucura, ou feito alguma coisa extremamente horrível essa semana que a deixou afetada._

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou a imagem dela tomar sua mente novamente, e alguns momentos depois, ele desmaiou.

-x-

Sakura estava mais uma vez arrumando os quartos, quando Ametista saiu de um deles...

"Nossa, esse era um gato!" Disse ela arrumando os cabelos e a roupa. "Pena que não pagou pelo serviço completo."

"Que pena pra você..."

"Eu tenho pena eh de você querida, so ta pegando tribufu, gordo,careca, tarado talvez ate um bicha você já tenha pegado!" Ela ria e muito e alto.

Sakura não estava feliz, não estava de bom humor e tava a algum tempo procurando uma brecha para gritar e por que não comprar uma briga?

"Pelo menos não sou mais rodada que peão dentro desse bordel!"

"Rodada eu so mesmo e me orgulho. Ninguém reclama dos meus serviços."

" Ninguem? Voce eh surda ou tapada fofa? Ta, os dois, mas os últimos 3 homens , se eh que pode se chamar aquilo de homens, saíram daqui pra marcar hora com outra. Diziam que você tah eh perdendo o jeito e ficando velha."

"Chama-se experiência querida! Pelo menos eu tenho alguma."

"Se você chama de experiência, gemer que nem uma vaca parindo e se oferecer pro primeiro que olha pra sua bunda de celulite. Então concordo com você."

"Cala boca sua oxigenada falseta e virgem."

"Meu cabelo eh rosa o sua tapada do caralho! E antes virgem do que puta rodada que da ate pra mãe se ela pagar."

A conversa virou discussão, que virou briga, que ta descendo pra baixaria e agora adivinhem? Vira pancadaria. Afinal o circulo em volta delas já estava formado, so faltava voa o primeiro tapa que veio rápido. De Ametista, afinal puta rodada com celulite que da ate pra mãe já eh demais ne gente?

" Isso eh o melhor que você tem? Me bate que nem batem em você!"

" Voce vai se arrepender sua virgenzinha de meia tigela!"

"Virgenzinha de meia tigela? Eu podia come sopa de letrinha e caga um xingamento melhor que esse!"

Ametista pulou no pescoço de Sakura quem ela esqueceu que era ninja. Rolo muita pancadaria e ate as do lado começaram a botar as contas em dia. Sakura estava se sentindo viva. Já tinha brigado antes, mas não esperava que em um bordel seria tao mais divertido. Era mais diversão do que um acerto de contas.

Ate que alguém chamou a Giuliana.

" Que putaria eh essa aqui?"

Mais do que rapidamente alguém respondeu:

" Voce esperava O QUE em um bordel?"

"Calada! Voces parem de se bater"

As garotas aos poucos foram se acalmando enquanto Sakura e Ametista continuavam a se bater. Elas foram separadas pouco depois de um soco de Ametista em Sakura e um chute dela como resposta.

"Chega de briga! Ametista volte para o seu quarto que você tem clientes e Sakura va se arrumar, te compraram."

"E-eu?"

"Não, tadeu minha filha... Logico que foi você!"

"Quem ia querer essa virgenzinha ai?"

"Cala boca que pagaram mais do que o triplo do seu preço nela."

"Se fudeu! Falei que produto usado ninguém quer, fica na promoção!"

"Sakura!"

"Ok, to indo"

Ela limpou um pouco do sangue do lado de sua boca do ultimo soco. Ela estava indo embora, isso já era muito bom... O problema era: daqui para onde?

Ela arrumou a mala, tomou um banho e foi deitar, Mas demorou para dormir, o medo de que um de seus clientes daquela semana tivesse gostado demais dela. O que poderia fazer era se preparar para o pior. Tentava mas não conseguia tirar a ponta de esperança que I-san iria tira-la de la, sua família sabia que não seria, então so sobrava o dono de seu primeiro beijo.

Ela abriu a porta suspirando, com certeza não era I-San que havia a comprado, ou ele teria o feito mais cedo... Porem viu Gina correndo em sua direção.

"SAKURA, SAKURA, guarda as suas coisas e se arruma MUITO bem, você tem um cliente vip amanha, o dinheiro do seu comprador foi devolvido." Ela disse ofegante.

"Como assim?" Ela perguntou assustada_... Cliente VIP_? Ela se lembrou de quando ficou na recepção na semana passada. I-San era um cliente VIP... _Será? _

"Volte para o quarto e se prepare, você tem que estar arrumada a linda para amanha as 8!"

"AS 8? MAS SÃO 3 DA MANHA!" Sakura exclamou, surpresa.

"SIIM, Por isso corre menina!" Ela disse, rindo.

"Okay!" Ela disse voltando para o quarto, perdendo o equilíbrio ao fechar a porta... _Podia mesmo ser I-San?_

_-x-_

Tatah- Oi gente! O comentário final eh meu também! Mas a Anana escreveu mto também viu? A briga ta uma baixaria sem tamanho eu sei, sim eu escrevi,problema? Mas o que esperava em briga de bordel? Ainda me segurei um pouco, mas a historia ta comecando bem ne? *impressionada* KHS vai continuar a ser escrito e... sei la... a eh! Quase 1000 clikes em KHS agradeço muito pelos leitores a paciência conosco. Não estaríamos aqui se não fosse vocês.

Kissus \o/ e ate a próxima...

ps: quem acho que ta uma baixaria MUITO grande, não leia .-. mentira so avisa pra eu me conter um pouquinho ok?


	4. Chapter 4

**Oii Pessoal!**

**Anana tomou o controle do disclaimer dinovooo!**

**Esse capitulo foi MUITO DIFICIL para eu fazer, pois vocês não tem idéia de como eu to nervosa pra chegar mais no meio da historia, ai meu Deus!**

**Mas bom, indo a rotina comum, Naruto não e meu, pois 1. Se fosse ainda não teria terminado. FATO #1**

**2. Se fosse itachi não teria morrido. FATO #2**

**3. Se fosse seria muito mais fofo e engraçado do que eh agora, FATO #3**

**Mas então... Eu escrevi a maior parte desse capitulo no meu caderno, A MAO, na escola, vocês imaginam o meu estadoooo! **

**Enjooooooooooooooooooooy .**

**-x—**

**Capitulo 4**

As horas, mesmo que poucas, passavam lentamente. Acabara de bater 7 horas, Sakura saiu de seu banho, havia sido um longo banho, seus dedos estavam enrugados de tanta água que havia passado ali. Ela havia escolhido uma lingerie especial para a ocasião, ela era um pouco mais ousada, era preta e rosa, o rosa sendo do tom do cabelo da mesma. Ela se vestiu e colocou um roupão por cima.

_Mas e se não for o I-San?, _ela pensou, nervosamente. Ela não podia correr tal risco, ela simplesmente não queria, se fosse I-San, ela precisava estar perfeita. Se não fosse... Bom, sorte de quem for, e azar o dela.

Sakura sentou-se em sua mesa de maquiagens e respirou fundo antes de começar seu serviço, ela se lembrou das palavras de Ametista da ultima vez que ele esteve aqui, "Aquele eh para casar"... E se ela tivesse MUITA sorte, podia mesmo ser. Ela começou a se maquiar, lentamente. Ela não conseguia se concentrar em uma coisa so, era demais. Quando terminou ela se levantou para escolher sua roupa, ela andava vagarosamente ainda pensando em quem seria o tal cliente V.I.P que ela atenderia. Ela escolheu seu melhor Kimono, ele era branco com detalhes florais em preto e verde, do tom de seus olhos, e logo depois de se trocar olhou para o relógio... 8 horas. Ele teria que esperar, ela ainda tinha que arrumar o cabelo.

Ela foi ate seu banheiro rapidamente e prendeu sua franja com muito carinho, usando uma fivela de flores preta, e depois se analisou no espelho pela ultima vez. Sakura ficou surpresa. A única vez que havia se arrumado daquele jeito foi para o casamento de sua mãe, quatro anos atrás, que por acaso não durou muito, o casal se separou no ano seguinte, por causa que a família estava começando a perder seu dinheiro.

Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto nervosamente. _Eh agora ou nunca_, ela pensou. Seu nervosismo não permitia que a mesma andasse muito rápido, pois se o fizesse tinha certeza que iria tropeçar em algum lugar e cair, arruinando toda sua roupa. Ela se viu tremendo ao chegar na frente da porta do quarto principal, a mesma fechou os olhos e pensou em tudo que havia acontecido a ultima vez que esteve la... O momento em que ela derrubou água na roupa de seu cliente... Como ele havia sido gentil... E como ele havia roubado seu primeiro beijo tao calmamente, e como havia sido bom. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para o relógio, 8:21, ela tinha que entrar, estava atrasada.

Sakura bateu na porta e poucos segundos de suspense depois ouviu uma voz familiar mandando-a entrar, ela nunca esqueceria aquela voz, por isso a mesma não conseguiu segurar que um pequeno sorriso se estampasse em seu rosto. Era ele. Ela Sabia. Ela não tinha duvidas.

Ela abriu a porta lentamente, tentando o seu Maximo para não olhar para o seu cliente, ela não podia deixar obvio que ela estava alegre, ela não podia deixar o mesmo ver como sua visita a deixava feliz, viva. Ela fechou a porta rapidamente e se curvou com formalidade.

"Bom dia, meu nome eh Haruno Sakura, e serei sua atendente por hoje" ela disse, dando graças a Deus que sua voz não havia falhado, como ela esperava que acontecesse.

"Eh um prazer vê-la novamente, Haruno-San" Ele disse, rindo. "Voce já pode se levantar."

"S-Sim... Obrigada..." Ela disse fazendo o que havia sido ordenada, porem olhando para o lado para esconder sua vergonha. "Bem vindo de volta I-San."

Dessa vez o quarto estava iluminado, ela conseguia ver todos os moveis, e como era mais organizado que os quartos normais, esse tinha varias prateleiras com vasos aparentemente caros, os sofás na qual sentaram a ultima vez eram muito mais estilosos, todos os moveis possuíam tons diferentes de marrom e branco amarelado, o que o fazia extremamente confortável, havia também uma TV no canto, com vários filmes ao lado, todos provavelmente obscenos, e que Sakura não fazia questão de assistir.

"Eu já falei que não mordo, Haruno-San" Itachi disse, animado. "Sente-se aqui do meu lado, não farei nada."

"S-Sim senhor." Ela respondeu rapidamente.

Sakura sentia suas pernas tremendo novamente, coisa que não havia acontecido com seus outros clientes, apesar de todos eles "desmaiarem de prazer", se livrar deles era fácil, ela os exitava, os colocava para dormir, e arrumava a cena para parecer que eles haviam feito algum tipo de sacanagem, era simples ate demais. Mas com aquele homem era diferente, ele era especial, se fosse para acontecer ela não queria que fosse so um sonho, ela queria que ele a ensinasse as coisas que ela não sabia, e não podia ser ninguém alem dele.

Ela se sentou ao lado do mesmo e sorriu nervosamente, e ele retribui o gesto, porem mais sinceramente, ele também estava nervoso, mas como um bom ninja ela sabia esconder suas emoções, ele sabia conter seus desejos e seus sentimentos. E era isso que ele estava fazendo, por mais que não quisesse.

"Então me conte... Como foi sua semana?" Itachi perguntou calmamente, mantendo sua calma, ele queria descobrir o que eles haviam aprontado com a sua garota.

"Não acho que posso revelar detalhes dos meus outros clientes para você, I-San, mas a minha semana foi boa"

"A... Que bom..." Ele havia ficado desapontado. "Você continua nervosa como da ultima vez, ainda não se acostumou com a vida nova?"

"Ah, mais ou menos... O nervosismo já não é tão normal assim."

"É só comigo então? Ei, eu também quero tratamento especial!"

"Mas se acontece só com o senhor... É por que o senhor já é especial."

"Ah é... Droga!" Ele disse, brincando, fazendo Sakura rir. A risada da moça era linda, ele tinha que admitir, nunca havia ouvido risada tão simpática, delicada e verdadeira. "Mas me diga Haruno-San..." Ele disse novamente, suspirando após tomar coragem para continuar o resto da frase, porem sem conseguir terminar "O que você acha de..."

"De o que, I-San?" Ela disse,ficando nervosa que ele fosse pedir algo que ela ainda não estava pronta para fazer.

"Não, nada não" Itachi sussurrou,olhando para baixo.

"Ah certo... Umh... O senhor gostaria de algo para beber?"

"Não, muito obrigado."

"Ah... Esta bem..."

O silencio começou a deixar Sakura irritada, ela queria conquistá-lo, e não era ficando quieta que ela ia conseguir. Por isso decidiu fazer alguma coisa. Ela se levantou discretamente, corando ao sentir o olhar de seu cliente preso no que ela fazia. Ela se ajoelhou na frente de I-San, que se sentava na poltrona principal, segurou sua mao e sorriu.

"Tudo bem com o senhor? Parece preocupado."

"Se você continuar a me chamar de senhor eu vou achar que estou envelhecendo mais rápido do que deveria. Eu não sou muito mais velho do que você, sabia?"

"M-Mesmo?"

"Sim!"

"Quantos anos o senhor tem?"

"20."

"NOSSA! O senhor parece mais novo!"

"Por que, então, você continua me chamando de Senhor?"

"Ah... É que... Você sabe... São regras e..."

"Ei ei, eu tava brincando!" Ele disse, sorrindo.

Sakura nunca tinha visto um sorri como o dele, era lindo, e mexia com o estomago dela.

"Que tal irmos passear no jardim ali atrás? Ele é lindo." I-San disse, analisando cada reação da moça que estava ajoelhada na sua frente.

"Vou se o senhor permitir que eu o traga uma taça de vinho."

"Somente se você trouxer duas!"

"P-Para que duas?"

"Pois uma é pra mim, e a outra pra você!"

"E-Eu não posso... Ainda sou de menor, I-San."

"Bom, se fosse assim também não era pra você estar trabalhando aqui, porem você esta mesmo assim! Um vinhosinho não vai fazer mal..."

"Ah..." Sakura olhou para baixo um pouco desapontado.

"Você pode tomar um pouco do meu então, pode ser?" Ele sugeriu, imaginando-o dando o vinho para garota com sua própria boca.

"S-Sim!" Ela sorriu, se levantando, sem nem mesmo imaginar o que passava na cabeça de seu cliente. "Eu já volto então, senhor!"

"Ei..." Ele a puxou para perto dele pelo pulso, depositando um beijo em sua testa calmamente. "Volte rápido!"

"S-Sim senhor!" Sakura exclamou, correndo desajeitadamente ate a saída, onde parou para respirar. _Ele me pegou de surpresa,_ ela pensou, feliz.

"Você não devia estar de folga, baranga?" Ela ouviu a voz de Ametista vinda do outro lado do corredor. _Ah, merda._

"O meu "Pedaço de mau caminho" voltou, então estou o atendendo." Sakura disse, orgulhosa.

"Pois é... Pena que agora ele é o MEU pedaço de mau caminho! Giu mandou você ir para a sala dela que ela queria falar com você urgente, parece que você foi comprada! E pelo senhor Nagama! Não é maravilhoso? Ainda bem que você ainda esta de roupas então, não? Tenho certeza que nosso querido que esta te esperando ai dentro, prefere a min."

"C-Como?"Ela ia perder seu príncipe encantado para essa TAPADA TARADA? AAAAH, a "Giu" ia ouvir umas poucas e boas, ela não desistiria do seu I-San, ele era dela.

**-x—**

Itachi estava sentado no banco do jardim, imaginando o por que Sakura estava demorando tanto, já havia passado 20 minutos dês de que a mesma saira do quarto para buscá-lo uma taça de vinho, ele queria vê-la, ele precisava vê-la, ou ele não agüentaria mais uma semana longe do bordel, e a idéia de ele alimentá-la boca a boca não saia de sua cabeça, era realmente uma idéia tentadora.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, ele havia pagado por um dia inteiro por ela, ainda era 9:25, ele ainda tinha muito tempo para aproveitar, mas mesmo assim, por que ela ainda não tinha voltado? Ele ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo alguns segundos depois, fechando seus olhos ele pensou "_ela voltou_", alegremente.

"Que bom te ver novamente, Itachi" Ele ouviu uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem, era Ametista, a pessoa que ele realmente não queria ter que rever. "Arranjou um brinquedinho novo, eh?"

"O que você faz aqui?" Ele respondeu, ríspido.

"Ah... Que rudee! Itachi-Kun..." Ela sussurrou no ouvido do Uchiha, ajoelhando ao seu lado.

"O que você aprontou?"

"Voce não esta feliz que eu me livrei daquela novata para você?" Ela continuou, passando as mãos por cima da blusa do atraente homem ao seu lado.

"O que você fez com a Sakura?"

"Hora hora, você se apegou ao brinquedo novo? Ela esta com o mais novo dono dela, não sabia? Seu brinquedo te abandonou!" Ela riu. "O senhor Nagama gostou muito dela... Pena que tende a ser um pouco... Agressivo."

"Quando isso?"

"Horas... Agora pouco! Eu fiz questão de oferecer 10 milhões para que ele pagasse pelo corpo dela... Pena que o amiguinho dele é pequeno..." Ela disse passando a mão por cima da calca dele, mas foi impedida ao ver que ele fez questão de retira-la de lá. "O seu a satisfaria muito mais..."

"Va embora! E traga minha Sakura de volta."

"Não posso! Sou sua atendente agora!"

"Não foi por você que paguei. Você não vale nem 1 décimo do que eu paguei por ela.

"Aiiin, rude!"

"Vou embora." Ele disse, se levantando. "Vou falar com a madame Giuliana."

"Acho que mesmo se você for, seu brinquedinho não vai mais voltar, eu fiz o favor de arrumar as malas dela antes de avisá-la, então tudo que ela precisava fazer é ir embora..."

"Me deixa em paz garota!" Ele exclamou irritado. "Eu deixei muito claro que nunca mais queria ver a sua cara!"

"Mas eu senti saudades, Ita-Kun!"

"Pois é. Eu não."

Logo depois disso ele se retirou apressadamente do quarto, indo na direção da sala de madame Giu, ela ia ouvir muito por tirar sua Sakura dele.

**-x—**

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo,_ era o pensamento que não saia da mente da rosada, que saia de seu quarto com as malas nas mãos. Ela não queria deixar seu príncipe agora que estava tao perto dele, mas ela não tinha escolha contra a decisão de madame Giu, ela não podia fazer nada alem de obedecer. Porem o senhor Nagama era nojento, ele cheirava a alguém que não tomava banho a dias! E era extremamente gordo! Não que ela tinha algo contra gordos, mas ela só preferia os magros, na verdade, ela preferia o seu I-San.

"Estou pronta." Ela disse, tristemente para sua chefe.

"Vamos para minha sala para arrumar os últimos pontos do contrato e você vai estar livre pra ir, isso não é bom Sakura?" Madame Giu exclamou animada.

"Sim sim... Muito bom..."

As duas foram para a sala da mais velha, onde o senhor Nagama as esperava com uma cara de retardado, quer dizer, com a sua própria cara.

"Que bom vê-las!" Ele exclamou, abrindo um sorriso que mostrava seus dentes mal escovados.

"O Prazer eh todo nosso!" Madame Giu respondeu, procurando alguns papeis em sua gaveta.

Depois de procurar por três gavetas ela achou os papeis que ela realmente desejava, o contrato de separação. Sakura sentiu arrepios ao vê-la colocar o contrato em cima da mesa, e ao ver gordo tirar uma caneta e os óculos do bolso.

Ela ainda tinha um pouco de esperanças que I-San iria aparecer la e salva-la, mas seria impossível, ele provavelmente estava la se divertindo com Ametista, ela ficou pensando nisso enquanto Giuliana falava as coisas que estavam em cada pagina do contrato, e enquanto o gordo rubricava cada uma das mesmas.

"Sua vez de assinar, Sakura." Giuliana disse sorrindo, me entregando a caneta. Seus olhos me diziam que ela me mataria se eu não assinasse o papel, seus olhos não sorriam.

Sakura pegou a caneta lentamente, porem travou ao chegar perto do papel, ela tremia demais para assinar, ela não queria assinar aquilo.

"MADAME GIULIANA." Disse um homem entrando na sala apressadamente, e obviamente irritado. Era ele. Sakura sabia, seu príncipe estava lá.

"Itachi!" Ela exclamou, surpresa.

_Pera ai, Itachi?_ Sakura pensou,o encarando surpresa. _ O I-SAN EH O ITACHI?_

Logo que Itachi viu a expressão no rosto de Sakura ele entendeu, ela sabia quem ele era, ela o odiava, ela nunca mais voltaria pra ele.

Mas ele não podia deixar ela ir, ele iria tentar mesmo assim.

"Ola, Haruno-San." Ele disse, sorrindo simpaticamente, mas Sakura podia ver que seus olhos também não sorriam, seus olhos estavam... Com dor, parecia que ele estava prestes a chorar, mas ela sabia que homens como Itachi não choravam.

_Ele matou sua família inteira._ Ela resmungou em seus pensamentos. _Ele devia estar morto._ Ela fungou. _Estou apaixonada por um assassino._

**-x—**

**Oii povooo!**

**Esse cap foi 100% meu! Da ananá! MEEEEU!**

**Gostaram? Eu achei que ficou legal! Rs, E FICOU MAIS COMPRIDOOOO! 3**

**Mas nos próximos capítulos mais novidades inesperadas acontecem... E ele sai provavelmente ainda hojeee! Ebaaa!**

**Reviews PLEAAASE! Ou vou começar a colocar um numero de reviews como meta pros próximos caps em! e eu sei que vocês não querem issooooo!**

**Beiiiijoooos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oii gente, eu ia fazer esse capitulo muito maior... mas me segurei... Senão ficaria MUITO grande...**

**D;**

**ENJOOOY**

**Chapter 5**

_Ele matou sua família inteira._ Ela resmungou em seus pensamentos. _Ele devia estar morto._ Ela fungou. _Estou apaixonada por um assassino._

"Ola, madame Giuliana" Disse Itachi, ainda olhando na direção de Sakura, com os olhos presos nela. Ele sabia que ela queria sair dali, ele sabia que ela tinha perguntas e era ele que queria as responder, mas se fizesse ela o odiaria ainda mais.

"Itachi, tenho que pedir que o senhor se retire por um instante." Madame Giu disse simpaticamente, o encarando.

"Temo que não posso fazer isso." Ele respondeu, agora a encarando de volta. "Vim buscar o que eh meu de direito."

"O que exatamente é seu de direito?" Sakura perguntou, ríspida. Ela estava irritada, MUITO irritada.

"Você." Ele disse sem olhá-la nos olhos. "Perdão senhor Nagama, irei te pagar o Dobro do que você ofereceu por ela, porem não posso permitir que a compre."

Sakura o encarou confusa, o que estava acontecendo ali? Ele acabara de dizer que ela era dele? Dês de quando? Claro que não seria uma coisa ruim, mas mesmo assim, ele era um assassino, e ela estava apaixonada por ele. Loucamente apaixonada. E não sabia o que fazer.

O que ela fez?

"Quer saber? Vocês se arrumem, eu vou pro meu quarto." Ela exclamou indo em direção a porta, mas Itachi novamente a segurou pelo pulso e a forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Me espera no jardim. Eu paguei por você hoje, lembra?" Ele disse, sarcástico.

_Filho da puta._

"Sim senhor." Ela disse, virando o rosto e indo embora em passos pesados. _Ele vai se arrepender de ter sido tamanho idiota comigo._ Ela pensou, irritada. _Quem ele pensa que é? "Eu paguei por você hoje, lembra?" a minha bunda._

Sakura respirou fundo e foi de volta ao quarto principal, seguindo ate o jardim, ela decidira que ficaria sentada na ponta do laguinho, onde podia pensar melhor, e onde o ar era mais puro, ela precisava muito pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo, ela precisava colocar a sua cabeça no lugar e decidir o que ela iria fazer, e tudo isso antes que Itachi voltasse para matá-la de vez. Ela começou a lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido na ultima semana... Ela havia conhecido o homem que tomava conta de seus pensamentos... Enganou velhos gordos obcecados por perversão, do modo mais bizarro do MUNDO. E ela não sentia falta de sua velha vida, e ela sabia o por que.

Quando morava em Konoha, tudo que Sakura fazia era treinar para ficar ao nível do garoto dos sonhos dela, que por acaso nem olhava para ela, ela ficava a mercê da solidão, ela não sabia o que era ter um amigo de verdade, em todos os seus 16 anos de vida ela nunca tinha tido um namorado, e nem sequer beijado, mas obviamente tudo mudou depois que ela conheceu Itachi, tudo mudou depois que ela se apaixonou pelo seu primeiro cliente, pelo homem que possuía milhares de segredos que ela muito provavelmente nunca descobriria, o homem que se quisesse poderia conquistar qualquer uma, o homem que a ensinou a viver e amar de verdade.

Ela não sabia se o perdoava, e esquecesse que aquele dia havia acontecido, ou se não o perdoava, e ficasse com rancor de si mesma pelo resto de sua vida. As duas opções eram plausíveis, quer dizer, o quão pior a vida dela podia ficar sem ele? Okay, ela teria que fazer sexo com vários velhos nojentos e tarados, ate que algum comprasse a exclusividade dela, e a usasse como escrava ate o dia que ela quebrar ao meio.

Seria o mesmo com Itachi, a única diferença é que ele era extremamente atraente, o ponto ruim? As mentiras, os segredos. Ele era um Akatsuki, ele nunca iria contar nada para ela, e ela teria que ser forcada a viver na escuridão de não poder ver seus amigos, sua família, porem teria o homem que amava.

Era uma situação difícil, qualquer um conseguiria ver, havia uma pequena possibilidade de ele acabar se apaixonando por ela de volta e que eles passassem todos os obstáculos juntos como em um conto de fadas, mas Sakura já era crescida, ela sabia que essas coisas só aconteciam em sonhos, em livros e em filmes, ela sabia que ela não tinha futuro nenhum não importa que opção ela escolhesse.

Sakura queria esquecer tudo, era o que ela havia decidido, ela iria esquecer tudo, ela iria fingir que nunca havia conhecido Itachi, ela não teria que sofrer por tudo aquilo novamente, ela pensou, limpando as lagrimas que saiam de seus olhos sem parar. Ela não teria que se preocupar pelo homem que amava ser um assassino, ela nem conheceria esse homem, então qual seria o problema? Nenhum! Ela concluiu animadamente, era isso, ela iria esquecer tudo.

A pergunta era... Como?

Porem foi nesse instante que o homem de seus pensamentos entrou no quarto, a abraçando por traz e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Desculpe, Sakura."

"Por?"

"Por não ter te contado quem era."

"A escolha é sua, não tem nada pelo que se desculpar, isso é um bordel, que direito nos temos? Vocês nos pagam para que sejamos o que você deseja,somos como... Fantoches."

"Isso não é verdade Sakura." Itachi disse, limpando as lagrimas do rosto da rosada.

"É claro que é Itachi, e sempre vai ser." Ela disse entre soluços. " Somos putas vestidas de fantoches movidas pelo dinheiro."

"Talvez algumas das meninas aqui sejam sim." Ele disse, segurando o rosto de Sakura entre as mãos. "Mas você não é Sakura, você sabe muito bem disso."

"Não sei não, pra mim eu sou tudo e mais, sou idiota."

"Idiota por que?"

"Por que sim! Eu fiz tudo ao contrario! Eu não devia estar aqui, eu não devia sentir o que sinto, eu quero voltar no tempo, para onde eu não tinha que me preocupar com tudo isso!"

"Pro tempo onde tudo que voce fazia era seguir meu irmão para la e para ca?"

"Isso não eh verdade!"

"Venho te observando há anos Sakura... É verdade sim, tudo que você fazia era voltado a ele, tudo que você fazia era para "Deixar o Sasuke-Kun feliz!", ate treinar você fazia por ele, agora você faz tudo por VOCE MESMA Sakura, e você se tornou extremamente linda por causa disso."

Itachi foi puxou Sakura em sua direção e a abraçou, fazendo-a chorar mais.

"Eu não sei o que fazer... Eu não sei... Eu queria esquecer tudo que aconteceu... Fingir que era a novata de novo, fingir que não te conhecia, e quem sabe minha mente se convenceria de que era realmente verdade." Ela disse entre fungos. "Mas eu não consigo, não com você aqui... Eu não consigo..."

"Por que não?"

Itachi estava curioso, ele queria saber por que ele perturbava tanto sua pequena, ele queria saber o que a incomodava tanto, fazendo-a chorar daquele jeito.

"Por que você não sai da minha cabeça! E quanto mais eu tento esquecer mais eu penso em você! É tão difícil! Todo dia que vem um cliente novo eu fico imaginando quando seria você, ontem quando vi que tinha um cliente V.I.P. imaginei se seria mesmo você, tanto que não dormi noite passada. Olha." Ela mostrou as mãos que ainda estavam um pouco enrugadas, "Fiquei das 3 da manha as 7 no banho, limpando os restos da briga que tive com ametista, cobrindo os roxos que ficaram em meu corpo... Por que eu tinha uma esperança minúscula de que talvez você tivesse o mesmo problema! De que você estivesse passando pelo mesmo que eu... Mas é impossível! Haha... Eu não consigo entender o que você esta fazendo aqui, Itachi."

"Você logo, vai saber o que eu estou fazendo aqui, e provavelmente vai me odiar por isso." Itachi disse, olhando nos olhos dela, porem sorrindo. "Mas eu quero que você entenda que eu me sinto do mesmo jeito... Meus pensamentos não saíram de você a semana toda, eu passei na frente daqui todos os dias, mesmo demorando mais meia hora para eu voltar para casa do meu trabalho, imaginando se você estava com outro cara... que outra pessoa havia feito com você o que não pude."

Sakura o abraçou, escondendo seu rosto corado ao apoiá-lo no ombro do amado,ela não acreditava nas palavras que havia ouvido, era mentira não era? Ele estava brincando com ela. Uma confissão daquelas não poderia vir do homem que matou a família de um modo tão frio, mas os olhos dele diziam que tudo que ele havia dito era verdade, e que vinha do fundo de seu coração.

"Sakura eu... Preciso que você venha comigo." Itachi disse, a abraçando forte, fazendo-a imaginar o por que.

"Para?"

"Eu preciso fazer uma coisa, e você é essencial pra isso... Ai você vai entender parte do motivo de eu ter vindo aqui primariamente..." Ele levantou o rosto dela, segurando-o novamente entre suas mãos. "Você é MUITO especial pra mim Sakura, não sei se posso chamar isso de amor, mas é algo muito especial que me faz ficar obcecado com você, e não começou agora."

Sakura depositou um selinho nos lábios dele, sorrindo depois, ela não se importava mais com o que ia acontecer, o que podia ser pior do que o que já aconteceu com ela, quer dizer, o que é pior do que ser vendida pela família para um bordel? Absolutamente nada.

Pelo menos era isso que ela achava.

"Você vem comigo?"

"Vou."

"Que bom." Ai ele a beijou ferozmente, ele queria aproveitar, provavelmente seria a ultima vez que teria chance de beijá-la, a segunda e a ultima. Era um beijo salgado por causa das lagrimas que a garota havia derramado poucos segundos atrás, ela não queria e também não iria se segurar, ela precisava daquele homem.

Eles se sentiam como em um filme, um casal que se amava mas que todos estavam contra, mas que no fim não poderiam ter um final feliz, ambos sabiam disso, mesmo Sakura, que não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, sabia que contos de fadas não existem, e que um homem daqueles não estaria lá á troca de nada.

O beijo foi se aprofundando, Itachi se afastou rapidamente e se levantou, pegando-a no colo e carregando-a ate o sofá que tinha dentro da sala principal, ele se deitou em cima da moça, para poder senti-la mais perto. Ela ficou nervosa no começo, mas logo se acostumou com a idéia, não era um sentimento ruim, ela queria aquilo. Itachi começou a passar as mãos na cintura da rosada, porem de repente, como em um susto, ele se lembrou.

Ele não podia fazê-la sua.

Ele não podia.

Ela iria se magoar mais no fim.

Itachi se levantou do sofá rapidamente, sentando-se na poltrona no centro da sala, afundando seu rosto entre as mãos. Ele queria chorar. Ele precisava dela, porem não podia te-la.

Era a vida, ele não poderia fazer nada. Sakura se sentou no sofá e ficou o encarando assustada, ela sabia que iria se arrepender se falasse alguma coisa, por isso ficou quieta, se levantou, e o abraçou por trás, para trazer conforto.

Toda vez que ela se sentia mal, sua mãe fazia isso, e ela sabia que ajudava, pelo menos á ela ajudava. Itachi segurou as mãos dela e sorriu tristemente. Estava quase no fim da paz que os dois tinham juntos. Eram 3 horas da tarde. Ele precisava levá-la para Sasori, ele precisava acabar com o sofrimento dos dois logo.

"Vamos falar com a madame Giuliana Sakura..." Ele sussurrou, derrubado pelas próprias palavras. "Você vai ser somente minha."

Sakura sorriu e respondeu com outro sussurro. "Eu achei que já era..."

Isso partiu o coração do Uchiha, ele se prometeu que não iria possuí-la, ela não merecia, ele tinha que se segurar, e não seria fácil agora que teria ela todos os dias ao seu lado, mas ele iria agüentar. Como sempre agüentou.

"Vamos lá Sakura"

Itachi se levantou e foi ate a porta sem falar nada, porem ao chegar lá ele ofereceu a mão para que ela a segurasse, o que foi feito sem nenhuma duvida por parte da garota, era como um sonho para ela, andando de mãos dadas com o homem que amava, ela o sonho de QUALQUER garota, e todas as garotas sabem disso.

Ao chegar na sala de madame Giuliana, ela já estava com o contrato em cima da mesa, e os encarava com um sorriso animado.

"Quando vai ser o casamento?" Ela perguntou, extremamente alegre.

"Não creio que haverá um..." Sakura respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso forçado.

"Horas, por que não?"

"Isso é meio pessoal..." Itachi comentou, com um sorriso irônico. "Quanto eu preciso pagar?"

"No mínimo 15 milhoes, depois do prejuízo que nos causou."

"Certo. Sasori passara aqui com o dinheiro, pode ser? Creio que ele tem um horário essa noite."

"Tem sim, irei lembrá-lo de pagar então. Assine a papelada por favor, Itachi preciso que rubrique em cada pagina, creio que você já sabe o básico do que elas se tratam, sem maus tratos, a não ser que tenha a permissão da mesma, você tem que alimentá-la senão tiraremos Sakura de você, e ela voltara a trabalhar para nos, e blah blah blah."

"Entendo" Itachi pegou e rubricou os papeis rapidamente, passando a caneta para Sakura.

Sakura o encarou por poucos segundos com um verdadeiro sorriso no rosto, algo que o perturbou. Ele nunca mais conseguiria dormir em paz, sabendo o que ela passaria quando descobrisse a verdade. Ela estava tremendo de felicidade, ela queria sair de la, ela se sentia como se já fosse casada, como se estivesse assinando o papel do juiz. Depois de respirar fundo ela conseguiu assinar meio desajeitadamente, dando motivos para madame Giu soltar uma pequena risadinha.

"Vocês estão livres."

"Obrigada por tudo, madame Giu" Sakura disse, com um pouco de sarcasmo na voz. Ela ouvia aquela mulher resmungar sobre a própria vida todos os dias.

"Obrigado" Itachi disse, puxando Sakura para fora da sala. Ele queria sair do bordel o mais rápido possível, ele queria ver Sakura ao seu lado fora daquele lugar que o dava arrepios, fora daquele lugar onde ela havia sido tocada por outros homens.

Ao sair Sakura pulou para dentro do carro do mais novo "dono" enquanto ele ligava para alguém.

"Alo?" Ele disse.

"EEEH ITACHI, FINALMENTE NOTICIAS SUUAS!" Sasori falou do outro lado da linha. "Como vai a moranguinho?"

"Ela esta comigo. Ligue para Sasuke e coloque o plano em dia."

_Sasuke?_ Sakura indagou em seus pensamentos. _Plano?_

Itachi respirou fundo e desligou o telefone sem nem dar tchau, agora o pesadelo de sua vida iria começar.

"Acho que eu mereço uma explicação."

"Mais tarde."

"O que Sasuke tem a ver com isso?"

"Não é da sua conta."

"EH CLARO QUE EH."

"Não te interessa, Haruno!" Ele gritou, irritado.

"Ah... Claro... O que mais eu podia esperar de um Uchiha. Olha por quem fui me apaixonar, há, um idiota sedento por vingança. Você tem tanta raiva assim por quase ter sido morto pelo seu irmão?"

"A minha relação com o meu irmão não é da sua conta Sakura, por favor entenda, não quero discutir com você."

"Bom, se eu preciso ajudar, eu preciso de mais detalhes." Ela respirou fundo. "Com quem você estava no telefone?"

"Sasori."

"Ah... QUEM? EU MATEI ELE COM AS MINHAS PROPRIAS MAOS?" Ela exclamou, surpresa.

"Não grita, e não, não matou. Você só achou que matou."

"Isso não faz sentido pra mim."

"Por isso é melhor que você não saiba."

"Você ainda é um Akatsuki."

"Sim."

"E você esta me metendo em algum plano maléfico da Akatsuki pra acabar com a vida do seu próprio irmão?"

"Eu tenho meus motivos Sakura."

"Cite um."

"Ele tem seu coração."

"Não Itachi, você tem, não é um argumento valido, preciso de outro."

"Foi por ele que tive que matar a minha família."

"Não acredito."

"É verdade. Sasuke havia também sido escolhido para se juntar a Akatsuki, porem eu não o levei, e como punição fui obrigado a matar todos eles."

"Não acredito."

"Faça como quiser."

"Por que você ta sendo tao escotro?"

"POR QUE VOCE TAH ME FAZENDO FALAR COISAS QUE NUNCA CONTEI PRA NINGUEM." Ele disse, estourando. "Você me faz sentir coisas que nunca senti, eu realmente ainda não sei como as pessoas agüentam isso, se eu como um Akatsuki não consigo, como pessoas normais conseguem?"

"Por que elas são sinceras."

"Mentira"

"Certo, algumas delas não são, mas a maior parte é."

"Que seja."

"Você vai matar seu próprio irmão."

"Vou."

"E como vou acreditar que você não vai me matar depois disso?"

"Não acredite, eu sei que não vou. Você não pode ir a lugar nenhum de qualquer jeito, com Konoha e a Akatsuki atrás de você, que chance você tem de se esconder?"

Ele falava a verdade. Ela não tinha onde pra onde ir, a não ser ficar ao lado dele.

Teria que ser feito.

**-x—**

** Yooo minna!**

**Tudo bem? Anana de volta! Acabei o quinto capitulooo! RS. Estão felizes? GOGO REVIEWS.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura estava começando a ficar extremamente irritada com o caminho que as coisas estavam seguindo, ela estava morando com Itachi já fazia uma semana, mas não o vira dês de que ele o deixou naquela casa, ela só sabia que ele ia para La por que ela via que ele mexia em seu armário, e deixava a roupa suja jogada no chão do banheiro.

Nojento.

A ninja não imaginava que a vida dela seria tão horrível assim quando ela saísse do bordel, tudo bem que ela era escrava dele, mas existem empregadas para isso, não é, fofos? Pelo menos era isso que ela pensava, ela deixava a comida pronta na geladeira para que ele comesse quando chegasse, porem sempre que voltava de manha, a comida ainda estava la, mas que ingrato.

Sakura levantara da cama mais uma vez, já era domingo. Ela estava com tédio sem nada para fazer, porem continuou com sua rotina matinal, logo que levantara foi ao banheiro tomar um banho bem quente, ela merecia no mínimo isso não acham? Ao sair do banho ela desceu para tomar café, porem algo que ela não esperava tinha acontecido, havia um bilhete colado na geladeira, o que será que era? Ela pensou, animada. Ruim não podia ser, neh?

A garota foi lentamente ate a geladeira, e ainda mais lentamente pegou o bilhete para não rasgá-lo, por maior que seja o ódio que ela sentia por Itachi naquele momento, ele ainda era importante, ela só não havia percebido isso ainda. Sakura leu o bilhete apressadamente para saber o que ele dizia, porem ficou pasma, nele dizia que havia uma troca de roupas nova embalada em seu armário, e que ele levaria um amigo para almoçar com eles nesse mesmo dia, porem em volta das 2 da tarde, ela tinha 4 horas para se arrumar, que tipo de aviso era esse? Ela respirou fundo, e pensou pelo lado bom, _pelo menos eu vou ver i I-san de novo..._

Ela correu para seu quarto e abriu o armário, ela um vestido preto simples, curto, de alças, com um certo brilho, provavelmente glitter barato, vindo de alguém como Itachi isso era inesperado. Do lado havia um par de sapatos de salto, eles eram lindos, era feito de diamantes, realmente compensava o vestido.

Ela respirou fundo, e correu para seu banheiro, onde começou a secar seu cabelo, colocando-o mais ou menos no lugar onde deveria estar, ela queria estar arrumada.

Sakura ainda estava irritada com toda a historia de vingança, do Sasuke e tal, mas ela usaria essa oportunidade para descobrir mais sobre o que ele queria fazer, e se não descobrisse por bem, ela descobriria por mal.

**-x-**

"Itachi, você ta vivo?" Uma voz familiar veio do lado do Uchiha, ele estava morto na ultima semana, ele sentia falta da sua "moranguinho" porem estava com muita raiva de si mesmo para poder falar com a mesma, ou ate mesmo olhar para ela, apesar de fazê-lo todas as noites enquanto a rosada dormia, ele iria fazer uma coisa horrível, ela não tinha noção disso. "ITACHI?"

"Oi, oi... Fala Sasori!" O Uchiha disse, surpreso.

"Você anda morto esses dias."

"Culpa de quem?"

"Ta bom ta bom." O membro da Akatsuki murmurou, meio que rindo. "Você vai me apresentar a tal moranguinho hoje ne? Pelo visto vocês não tem se falado... Quem sabe eu me aproveito disso!"

"Você não vai colocar um dedo nela."

"Horas, nem você!"

"Eu posso."

"Mas não consegue."

"Não me provoca."

"Mas é verdade!"

"NÃO ME IRRITA SASORI!"

"aiiin , irritadinho! Eu tenho certeza que você ta tão "preocupado" que você nem notou o roxo do rosto da pobre garota!"

"... Que roxo Sasori? Bebeu?"

"Horas não sabia? Um dia antes de você tirar ela do chiqueiro ela teve uma bela briga com a Ametista! "

"E como você sabe? Nunca notei nada errado nela."

"Talvez seja por que ao invés de se preocupar com ela em si, se preocupa com OUTRAS PARTES..."

"Affe, me da um tempo ta Sasori? Ate onde eu me lembro, o pervertido aqui é você"

"Não fui eu que comprei uma garota que vinha de um bordel..."

"Não sou eu que vou no mesmo bordel todas as noites."

"Ta bom, me convenceu."

"Como sempre."

"Mas não vem de exibido pro meu lado não!"

"Não é se exibir quando é verdade"

"É claro que é!"

"É claro que não."

"Ta bom, já ta na hora da gente ir, vamos?"

"Vamos enrolar mais um pouco..." Itachi disse, rindo, _vai ser bom ver ela irritada por eu chegar atrasado..._

"Mas você realmente não tem jeito, em?"

"Você me conhece" Itachi respondeu, rindo.

-x-

Sakura estava começando a ficar irritada, o almoço já estava gelando, e os dois estavam duas horas atrasados.

_Mas quem eles pensão que eu sou? Empreg- _Sakura parou seu pensamento e respirou fundo antes de o continuar. _Escrava._

A rosada foi ate a sala de estar, que por acaso era gigante, e ligou o radio esperando ouvir algo descente, depois de mais uma decepção ela suspirou e começou a subir as escadas, quando a mesma pisou no ultimo degrau ouviu a campainha tocar, ela bufou, e desceu as mesmas escadas em direção a porta, esse seria um dia longo.

"Que bom que chegou" Ela disse em um tom sarcástico, irritada.

"Que ótima recepção." Itachi comentou, rindo. "Preferia quando você me oferecia um copo de água."

"Se eu fosse te dar um copo de água agora, não seria para você tomar, e sim pra jogá-lo em sua cara." A rosada respondeu com simpatia, ele não tiraria sarro dela, nem que ele a devolvesse pro bordel, o que de certo modo seria melhor do que ser literalmente tratada como escrava.

"Nossa, que belo pitbull você tem ai, Itachi." Disse Sasori, rindo.

"Nossa, que belo pimentão você tem ai, neh Itachi?"

"Diz a moranguinho..." Sasori sussurrou, irritado. Não gostava de ser chamado de pimentão.

"O almoço esta na mesa, Itachi, você poderia mostrar o caminho para seu... Amigo? Tenho algo para fazer."

"Esta bem..."

-x-

Genteee, eu NÃO CONSIGO digitar fic, eu TENHO que escrever pra ter criatividade...

Vou parar aqui, mesmo que seja um capitulo MUITO pequeno, o próximo vai valer MUITO a pena ler.

Por favor REVIEEEEWS.


	7. Chapter 7

Oii gente! Sentiram a minha falta?

Pois e, fiquei meio sumida esses dias, ne?

Mas agora eu voltei! Gente, desculpa não ter respondido as reviews do capitulo 5, eu vou responder elas la em baixo. :D

Mas indo para o importante, Naruto não me pertence, bla bla bla bla.

Agora o MAIS importante...

**Capitulo 7- **

Sakura estava começando a se dar bem com o amigo de Itachi, ele ate que era simpático, quando não a chamava de Moranguinho por acidente... Ele também era consideravelmente atraente, quer dizer, pra quem gosta de ruivos. O que matava era os olhares que Itachi mandava para a rosada, ela já estava cansada de ser encarada com aquele sorriso sarcástico, sentia falta do sorriso doce que fazia quando a visitava no bordel da madame Giuliana, sentia falta do I-San que ela havia conhecido antes.

Ela respirou fundo, colocando a sobremesa na mesa de jantar para que os dois possam começar a comer, ela havia trabalhado muito naquilo, era uma torta de morango que possuía uma cara maravilhosa, e muita cobertura! Itachi ficou encarando o prato estupefato, ele não sabia que a rosada sabia cozinhar daquele jeito, ele realmente TINHA que experimentar a torta.

_Sera que eles vão gostar? _ Ela pensou, curiosa, observando a reação dos dois homens sentados na mesa, Sasori estava inexpressivo, Itachi olhava para a torta com os olhos brilhando. _Vitoria!_

"Foi você que fez isso, Sakura-Chan?" Sasori perguntou, com a voz normal.

"Siim!"

O amigo de Itachi lentamente esticou a mao para pegar um pedaço da torta, colocou no prato com cuidado para não a despedaçar, e olhou para o companheiro.

"Você não vai comer?"

"Ah, vou..." Itachi repetiu os movimentos de Sasori, porem deixando pedaço da torta cair na mesa, tirando um suspiro irritado vindo de Sakura, que teria que limpar aquilo depois.

Sakura os observava com atenção, Itachi comeu o primeiro pedaço, olhou para Sasori e fez que sim com a cabeça, a rosada não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, havia acertado a receita.

Poucos segundos depois, Sasori fez a mesma coisa, porem logo fez uma cara de nojo, assustando a cozinheira. "MUITO DOCE!"

"Ahm..." Sakura o encarou, surpresa, _PORRA, QUE QUE EH ISSO?._

Logo Itachi começou ao rir, havia se engasgando, a torta estava boa, porem sim estava muito doce, ela provavelmente havia colocado açúcar demais na massa, Sasori correu para socorrer o amigo, enquanto Sakura observava a cena, irritada.

"Voce deixou a torta muito doce, Sakura!" Itachi disse, depois que se recuperou.

"MANO, VAO SE FUDER AGORA!" Sakura gritou, irritada. "Eu passo o dia nessa MERDA de cozinha, fazendo a SUA comida, e vocês? NEM AGRADECEM. Saem por ai se achando os fodões voltam e reclamam da comida, agora vocês são os fodões mesmo, mas literalmente fudidos" Ela encarou Itachi "por que um não frita um ovo" depois Sasori "e o outro não sabe nem ferver água pra fazer miojo! Vão viver de comida pronta e restaurante chinês de quinta categoria! Eu CANSEI, agora comida E SO PRA MIN, Itachi NÃO VOU MAIS DEIXAR COMIDA PRA VOCE NA GELADEIRA TODA A NOITE, entenderam? Eu posso ter sido comprada, e posso estar sendo tratada como uma porra de uma escrava, MAS ISSO EU NÃO AGUENTO, vou mais engolir vocês dando de folgados naao!"

"Calma Sakura..." Itachi sussurrou, tentando acalmar ela.

"CALMA?, VOCE MANDOU EU TER CALMA?" Ela gritou, jogando a torta no chão, tirando seu sapato novo [n/a – Afinal, o sapato era perfeito...]e pisoteando a mesma . "ENFIA A CALMA NO CU MEU, querem torta? Aprendam a fazer ou comprem! Essa aqui *aponta pra torta* e a cara de vocês! MERDA PISOTEADA, gostaram? Agora LIMPEM!" Ela terminou, correndo para o quarto, pisando com forca, porem sem se esquecer de virar e deixar um ultimo comentário " E LIMPEM A PORRA DA MESA TAMBEM"

"Acho que ela ta de TPM" Sasori disse, em estado catatônico.

"Espero que não, quem vai ter que agüentar ela assim sou eu." Itachi respondeu, olhando o amigo.

-x-

Sakura subia as escadas correndo, sem ver o que estava em sua frente, as lagrimas já brotavam em seus olhos a impedindo de ver claramente, _quem eles pensam que são? _Ela pensou, quem eles eram pra humilhar ela daquele jeito? Ela havia dito uma verdade, ela podia ter sido comprada, mas não merecia ser tratada daquele jeito!

Ela chegou na frente da porta de seu quarta e a fechou com tudo, se apoiando na mesma, deixando suas lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, ela não agüentava mais, mal via Itachi e ele a tratava daquele jeito, ele não tinha idéia do que ela havia passado para fazer aquela torta, ela havia colocado todo o carinho e amor que sentia por ele ali, e ela havia acabado sento pisoteada, ela não iria mais agüentar aquilo, ele iria se virar sozinho!

"São todos uns canalhas" Ela murmurou para si mesma, sentando em sua cama que agora estava bagunçada. "Merecem ser tratados como os canalhas que são." Ela disse bem alto. "Não e a toa que bordeis existem, homens que não conseguem se satisfazer sozinhos necessitam deles para sobreviver, por que não vivem sem nos."

"E quem te disse tudo isso?" Uma voz familiar veio da porta, era a voz de Itachi, ela a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

"Te interessa?"

"Na verdade, sim."

"Canalha."

"Olha pelo lado bom." Ele começou com uma expressão fria. "Não preciso mais ser quem não sou. Não preciso mais agir simpático pra conseguir te enganar, afinal, você já esta aqui."

"Canalha." Ela repetiu. "Vou voltar para o bordel amanha, e você não vai me impedir"

"Pode ser que eu não consiga mesmo.." O Uchiha disse, sorrindo. "Mas amanha a gente ia ir ver meu irmãozinho... Se você não quiser vê-lo, pode ir."

"Nunca disse que eu queria ver Sasuke!"

"Que bom então, pode ir, acho que você sabe onde fica a porta de saída."

"Canalha!"

"Você já disse isso."

"Vou dizer mais ate você entender! Você e um canalha! Um canalha idiota que não tem sentimentos!"

"Quem e você pra me dar uma lição sobre sentimentos? Pelo que eu saiba era você que trabalhava em um BORDEL."

"Um bordel na qual VOCE me colocou!"

"Verdade. Mas mesmo assim você foi."

"E eu tinha opção?"

"Você deveria ter sido uma boa menina e me obedecido, devia ter ficado aqui quieta e calma ate meu plano se completar."

"Quer saber? Eu vou ver o Sasuke-kun amanha, e aposto que ele vai me tratar muito melhor que você!"

"Eu duvido"

"Veremos só."

Sakura virou de costas para o dono, mau-humorada, ela não queria ver o rosto dele, sabia que começaria a chorar ainda mais.

"Vou embora, já que voce vai ficar de birra."

"Ta fazendo o que aqui ainda, então?"

"Não sei, me diz você."

"Sai daqui, canalha!"

"Ta. Ta."

-x-

Gente eu TIVE que parar o capitulo aqui, haha senão o proximo não teria graça XD

Entao não respondo reviews dês do capitulo 2 XD ta na hora de comecaar...

**Estudio Yeahi –** buh tatah... BOM, OI POVO. Não vou contar o final bwahahhaha! To escrevendo toda vez que me da criatividade iOHSAOIHs mas ok d;

**1 FAN-** LUUUUUUUUUUUUUH saudades garotaa! Nossa sinto falta do que nunca mais vai voltar... Te amo de mais baby, mesmo você não falando mais comigo, thanks por acompanhar!

**Kimiisama-** Haha obrigadaaa! Apesar de ser uma idéia que eu ainda esteja planejando em minha cabeça, essa historia ainda vai mudar MUITOOO , rsrs mas o tempo vai dizer ne?

**Kiizy –** Omg AMEI seu comment! Haha , você vai ver que as coisas ainda vão mudar muito na vida dos Uchihas, pois tenho muitas artimanhas programadas pra eles! Rsrs, ainda vamos ver também uma reviravolta ou duas nos próximos capítulos, que vai surpreeder todo mundo rsrs.

**Uzu Hiina –** Voce vai entender mais as coisas nos próximos capítulos haha, digemos que Uchihas são atores natos! E ah, eu que fiz a fic, vou ressucitar o primeiro hokage se for preciso! Hahaha. Fazer o que ne? Poder da fic owns.

**Vivi Akemi-** Obrigaaada! Hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oii gente! Nanah aqui denooovo! Haha. Desculpa a extrema e completa demora pra terminar esse capitulo, em compensacao, vieram dois de uma vez soh! X3  
**  
-x-

Capitulo 8

Sakura respirou fundo, estava cansada, eram 5 da manha e ela ainda nao havia dormido, ela estava deitada em sua cama pensando em tudo que havia acontecido em sua vida.

_Era a quinta vez que ela se olhava no espelho, seu rosto cansado demonstrava que ela já não dormia a alguns dias, mas seus pensamentos não saiam do lugar... __Haruno Sakura... Como você chegou aqui?,__ ela se perguntava mais uma vez enquanto novamente começava a passar a maquiagem em seu rosto._

_Ela já estava naquela casa faziam 3 dias, porem ainda não tinha a mínima idéia de onde era, tudo que a garota de cabelos róseos sabia e que ela não queria estar ali, e que ela seria forcada a fazer algo que ela realmente não queria._

_Se vender._

_Ela terminou de se vestir e se arrastou ate a porta, enrolando o maximo que podia, segurou a maçaneta, e respirando fundo tomou forças para abri-la, do outro lado a mulher de seus pesadelos a esperava, seu nome era Giuliana, Giuliana Geórgia, ela tinha longos cabelos pretos e uma cara de velha, porem pelo que ela ouvia das outras garotas que conhecia ali, ela era uma das mais famosas e mais requisitadas, porem Sakura ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir o porque._

_" Você já terminou?" A sua voz era tão feia quando sua cara, era uma voz aguda e irritante, daquelas que se consegue ouvir a quatro kilometros de distância quando quisesse. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de responder, Giuliana era também, o tipo de pessoa que não aceitava uma resposta com ironia, ou ela iria te dar um sermão de como agir bem._

_Ela sabia, já ouvira vários._

_"Sim, Madame." Sakura respondeu, sem olhá-la nos olhos, não devia e também não queria encará-la seriamente, ate por que havia uma bela chance de ter sido ELA que a tivesse levado para aquele inferno._

_"O seu primeiro cliente a espera, ele e um cliente extremamente importante aqui, então seja educada e faça exatamente o que ele mandar." Giuliana disse ríspida "Se eu ouvir uma resposta negativa dele, você ira se arrepender."_

Ela, no passado, NUNCA imaginaria que isso iria acontecer, era tudo tao diferente e inesperado, se no dia seguinte aparecece um lobisomen em sua frente ela acreditaria na hora, sentia medo, sentia raiva.

_Sakura abriu a porta lentamente, olhando para baixo, entrou no quarto, e a fechou. Ao fazer o mesmo ela percebeu que o quarto estava meio escuro, somente as lamparinas do lado de seu cliente estavam acesas, sendo assim ele era a única coisa visível no quarto. Ela olhou para ele lentamente, e tentou abrir um sorriso, sem muito sucesso._

_" M-Meu nome e Haruno Sakura... E-Eu irei te a-atender essa noite..." Disse a ninja, gaguejando._

_"Você e nova aqui, não e, Sakura?" O cliente disse, debochando-a._

_"Sim..."_

_"Venha aqui." Ele disse, abrindo um sorriso enquanto apontava para a poltrona ao lado dele. " Eu não mordo"_

_Com as pernas bambas e sem jeito sentou-se ao lado dele, fazendo-o soltar uma pequena risada._

_"O que alguém como você veio fazer em um lugar como esse?" Ele perguntou, ele tinha uma cara seria, porem olhava-a nos olhos educadamente._

_"Na verdade... Eu não sei como vim parar aqui." Ela disse, olhando para o lado, porem fora impedia pelo cliente, que segurou seu rosto para que ela olhasse novamente em seu olhos._

_"Não tenha medo, eu não mordo." Ele sorriu gentilmente. " O que você fazia antes de vir parar aqui?"_

_" Eu era uma ninja"_

_"Horas, temos uma ninja aqui! Por que não foge então?" Ele disse, ainda sorrindo do mesmo modo._

_O nervosismo de Sakura havia estranhamente passado, ela se sentia ate que confortável perto dele, ele era simpático, e parecia gentil. Porem ele tinha uma cara muito familiar, ela já tinha o visto em algum lugar, porem não conseguia recordar de onde. "Meu chakra foi selado." Ela respondeu envergonhada._

_"Ah sim... Você disse que seu nome e Haruno Sakura, ne?"_

_"Sim... Porem o senhor não me falou o seu nome." Ela respondeu, olhando novamente para baixo, porem dessa vez o cliente não havia a impedido._

_Ela não iria esquecer ele muito cedo, ele possuía longos cabelos negros, e olhos no mesmo tom, com certas marcas estranhas em baixo de seus olhos, ela sabia que ele era um ninja, pois ele estava com o cabelo marcado pela bandana, o que era de certo modo engraçado, porem ele não parecia como um, ele usava uma blusa social preta, e uma calca normal jeans. E ele também não parecia alguém que usava muito a forca._

_Mas mesmo assim ele ainda era muito familiar, ele a lembrava do primeiro garoto na qual ela se apaixonou. Uchiha Sasuke. Eles tinham os mesmos olhos, porem não poderia ser ninguém relacionado, Itachi estava morto, ou pelo menos era o que ela tinha ouvido, e o resto da família havia sido assassinada, então não tinha condições de ser alguém da família._

_" Meu nome, não importa, chame-me do que achar melhor..."_

_"S-Senhor, posso chama-lo de senhor então?"_

_"Ah, eu pareço tao velho assim?" Ele comentou, rindo._

_" N-não, não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!"_

_"Irei te dar uma dica então. Meu nome começa com I"_

_"Irei te chamar de I-San então!" Ela disse, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. "Pode ser?"  
_

Se culpava por ter se entregado daquele geito, como pode ser tao tola? Ta, ele era MUITO [n/a: COLOCA MUITO NISSO] gostoso, mas isso nao explicava, nao era motivo o suficiente, nao podia acreditar que havia sido tao estupida a ponto de se apaixonar por um assassino, estupida ao ponto de achar que teria um final feliz.

_Ele matou sua família inteira.__ Ela resmungou em seus pensamentos. __Ele devia estar morto.__ Ela fungou. __Estou apaixonada por um assassino._

_"Venho te observando há anos Sakura... É verdade sim, tudo que você fazia era voltado a ele, tudo que você fazia era para "Deixar o Sasuke-Kun feliz!", ate treinar você fazia por ele, agora você faz tudo por VOCE MESMA Sakura, e você se tornou extremamente linda por causa disso."_

_Itachi foi puxou Sakura em sua direção e a abraçou, fazendo-a chorar mais._

_"Eu não sei o que fazer... Eu não sei... Eu queria esquecer tudo que aconteceu... Fingir que era a novata de novo, fingir que não te conhecia, e quem sabe minha mente se convenceria de que era realmente verdade." Ela disse entre fungos. "Mas eu não consigo, não com você aqui... Eu não consigo..."_

_"Por que não?"_

_Itachi estava curioso, ele queria saber por que ele perturbava tanto sua pequena, ele queria saber o que a incomodava tanto, fazendo-a chorar daquele jeito._

_"Por que você não sai da minha cabeça! E quanto mais eu tento esquecer mais eu penso em você! É tão difícil! Todo dia que vem um cliente novo eu fico imaginando quando seria você, ontem quando vi que tinha um cliente V.I.P. imaginei se seria mesmo você, tanto que não dormi noite passada. Olha." Ela mostrou as mãos que ainda estavam um pouco enrugadas, "Fiquei das 3 da manha as 7 no banho, limpando os restos da briga que tive com ametista, cobrindo os roxos que ficaram em meu corpo... Por que eu tinha uma esperança minúscula de que talvez você tivesse o mesmo problema! De que você estivesse passando pelo mesmo que eu... Mas é impossível! Haha... Eu não consigo entender o que você esta fazendo aqui, Itachi."_

_"Você logo, vai saber o que eu estou fazendo aqui, e provavelmente vai me odiar por isso." Itachi disse, olhando nos olhos dela, porem sorrindo. "Mas eu quero que você entenda que eu me sinto do mesmo jeito... Meus pensamentos não saíram de você a semana toda, eu passei na frente daqui todos os dias, mesmo demorando mais meia hora para eu voltar para casa do meu trabalho, imaginando se você estava com outro cara... que outra pessoa havia feito com você o que não pude."_

_Sakura o abraçou, escondendo seu rosto corado ao apoiá-lo no ombro do amado,ela não acreditava nas palavras que havia ouvido, era mentira não era? Ele estava brincando com ela. Uma confissão daquelas não poderia vir do homem que matou a família de um modo tão frio, mas os olhos dele diziam que tudo que ele havia dito era verdade, e que vinha do fundo de seu coração._

_"Sakura eu... Preciso que você venha comigo." Itachi disse, a abraçando forte, fazendo-a imaginar o por que._

_"Para?"_

_"Eu preciso fazer uma coisa, e você é essencial pra isso... Ai você vai entender parte do motivo de eu ter vindo aqui primariamente..." Ele levantou o rosto dela, segurando-o novamente entre suas mãos. "Você é MUITO especial pra mim Sakura, não sei se posso chamar isso de amor, mas é algo muito especial que me faz ficar obcecado com você, e não começou agora."_

_Sakura depositou um selinho nos lábios dele, sorrindo depois, ela não se importava mais com o que ia acontecer, o que podia ser pior do que o que já aconteceu com ela, quer dizer, o que é pior do que ser vendida pela família para um bordel? Absolutamente nada._

_Pelo menos era isso que ela achava._

_"Você vem comigo?"_

_"Vou."_

_"Que bom." Ai ele a beijou ferozmente, ele queria aproveitar, provavelmente seria a ultima vez que teria chance de beijá-la, a segunda e a ultima. Era um beijo salgado por causa das lagrimas que a garota havia derramado poucos segundos atrás, ela não queria e também não iria se segurar, ela precisava daquele homem._

Depois a Haruno se lembrou do que o mesmo havia dito poucas horas atras.

_"Olha pelo lado bom." Ele começou com uma expressão fria. "Não preciso mais ser quem não sou. Não preciso mais agir simpático pra conseguir te enganar, afinal, você já esta aqui."_

Ela devia ter notado, afinal, ela a melhor medica-nin de Konoha, a MELHOR, ou pelo menos ela achava. Itachi havia a enganado direitinho, ela nao queria mais o I-San de volta, ela queria seu passado, sua familia, seus amigos. Decidira que o atrapalharia em seus planos o maximo possivel, teria sua vinganca, ja que ele havia tirando sua felicidade, valeria a pena tentar arruinar a dele.

**ITACHI'S POV**

Nao acredito no que falei para ela, nunca fingi ser alguem diferente, pelo contrario, fingira para os outros, nunca havia mentido para a Haruno em relacao a isso, e esse fato o encomodava.

Itachi deitava em sua cama pensando na rosada. Finalmente encontrara o amor de sua vida, e nunca poderia te-la, mentira, a teve por um curto periodo de tempo, mas jogou fora sem saber, ele devia ter desistido da vinganca idiora que sasori havia programado, queria te-la apoiado enquanto podia.

Agora era tarde demais, ela nao o amava mais, com toda certesa o repugnava,ele poderia tentar mudar, mas nao iria, terminaria o que comecou, mesmo que se arrependesse depois.

Comecou a pensar no que seria sua vida se nao fosse a vinganca, teria Sakura todas as noites, colocou-se a imaginar como seriam suas madrugadas e sentiu-se enrijecer ao imaginar o corpo da amada despida, imaginar a maciez da pele dela e o gosto de seus labios. Quando notara no que estava pensando automaticamente resmungou um "_fudeu"_, nao conseguiria se livrar de sua exitacao pensando em coisas ruims e nogentas como sempre fazia, terinha que ser do modo normal, coisa que nunca havia feito antes, nao sosinho pelo menos.

-x-

**Yo minna!**

Eu sei que esse capitulo foi inteiramente de flashbacks, mas queria que voces entendessem um pouco mais sobre os sentimentos dos dois e o que esta acontecendo na cabeca deles, REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

Aryel-Chan – Haha sim, ele ama ela, mas nem sempre amar eh uma coisa facil !

AnjuHime – O Itachi foi muito malvado com a Sakura , eu fiquei com muito do quando escrevi! Mas graaandes reviravoltas vem por ai!

Tsukyomiuchihasama – Obrigaaada !

Susan 01 – Aqui esta! :]

Sue-san – Haha, Aqui esta a continuacao !. Espero que goste!

Estou com os proximos dois capitulos ja prontos! Mas nao sei se vou postar agora, pois meus dedos doem pela aula de violao! Hahahaha . Revieeews no botaozinho amarelo aqui em baixoo please!


	9. Chapter 9

**OOOi gente! Anana voltou denovo hahaha! Eu sei que o ultimo capitulo foi meio monotono, mas posso dizer que esse agora, eh o comeco do climax! **

**Enjoy! ~ **

-x-

**Capitulo 9**

Sakura via o amanhecer pela janela, nao fazia isso a muito tempo, des de seu primeiro dia no colegial, que nao havia conseguido dormir por causa do nervosismo de treinar medicina com sua shishou, ela decidiu se levantar e foi em direcao ao espelho, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, nao sabia se era das lagrimas ou de nao ter dormido a noite, talvez dos dois, mas nao estava com vontade de pensar sobre aquilo. Ultima vez que havia ficado sem dormir? No dia em que se uniu a Itachi.

_"SAKURA, SAKURA, guarda as suas coisas e se arruma MUITO bem, você tem um cliente vip amanha, o dinheiro do seu comprador foi devolvido." Ela disse ofegante._

_"Como assim?" Ela perguntou assustada__... Cliente VIP__? Ela se lembrou de quando ficou na recepção na semana passada. I-San era um cliente VIP... __Será? _

_"Volte para o quarto e se prepare, você tem que estar arrumada a linda para amanha as 8!"_

_"AS 8? MAS SÃO 3 DA MANHA!" Sakura exclamou, surpresa._

_"SIIM, Por isso corre menina!" Ela disse, rindo._

_"Okay!" Ela disse voltando para o quarto, perdendo o equilíbrio ao fechar a porta... __Podia mesmo ser I-San?_

_As horas, mesmo que poucas, passavam lentamente. Acabara de bater 7 horas, Sakura saiu de seu banho, havia sido um longo banho, seus dedos estavam enrugados de tanta água que havia passado ali. Ela havia escolhido uma lingerie especial para a ocasião, ela era um pouco mais ousada, era preta e rosa, o rosa sendo do tom do cabelo da mesma. Ela se vestiu e colocou um roupão por cima._

_Mas e se não for o I-San?, __ela pensou, nervosamente. Ela não podia correr tal risco, ela simplesmente não queria, se fosse I-San, ela precisava estar perfeita. Se não fosse... Bom, sorte de quem for, e azar o dela._

_Sakura sentou-se em sua mesa de maquiagens e respirou fundo antes de começar seu serviço, ela se lembrou das palavras de Ametista da ultima vez que ele esteve aqui, "Aquele eh para casar"... E se ela tivesse MUITA sorte, podia mesmo ser. Ela começou a se maquiar, lentamente. Ela não conseguia se concentrar em uma coisa so, era demais. Quando terminou ela se levantou para escolher sua roupa, ela andava vagarosamente ainda pensando em quem seria o tal cliente V.I.P que ela atenderia. Ela escolheu seu melhor Kimono, ele era branco com detalhes florais em preto e verde, do tom de seus olhos, e logo depois de se trocar olhou para o relógio... 8 horas. Ele teria que esperar, ela ainda tinha que arrumar o cabelo._

_Ela foi ate seu banheiro rapidamente e prendeu sua franja com muito carinho, usando uma fivela de flores preta, e depois se analisou no espelho pela ultima vez. Sakura ficou surpresa. A única vez que havia se arrumado daquele jeito foi para o casamento de sua mãe, quatro anos atrás, que por acaso não durou muito, o casal se separou no ano seguinte, por causa que a família estava começando a perder seu dinheiro._

_Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto nervosamente. __Eh agora ou nunca__, ela pensou. Seu nervosismo não permitia que a mesma andasse muito rápido, pois se o fizesse tinha certeza que iria tropeçar em algum lugar e cair, arruinando toda sua roupa. Ela se viu tremendo ao chegar na frente da porta do quarto principal, a mesma fechou os olhos e pensou em tudo que havia acontecido a ultima vez que esteve la... O momento em que ela derrubou água na roupa de seu cliente... Como ele havia sido gentil... E como ele havia roubado seu primeiro beijo tao calmamente, e como havia sido bom. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para o relógio, 8:21, ela tinha que entrar, estava atrasada._

Ela sorriu por um momento, amava o irmao mais velho de seu ex-amor, isso era meio ironico, amava o assassin que acabou com suas chances de relacionamente com o mais novo, acabou com ela.

A kunoichi suspirou, indo ate seu armario, estava calor, pegou um shorts branco com cuidado e uma blusa tomara que caia preta lisa, um chinelo preto simples, prendeu seus cabelos estilo princesinha com uma presilha de flor negra e saiu, tinha que fazer o café da manha, so para ela, ela se lembrou alegremente. Quando chegou na cozinha deu de cara com o Uchiha e um ovo queimado. "Eu falei" ela murmurou, rindo, Itachi a encarou irritado, ele estava cansado, a noite havia sido longa e seu membro ainda estava levemente afetado, ainda mais depois de ver as pernas da amada expostas daquele geito. Suas olheiras eram obviamente visiveis, confundindo Sakura, que observou a cozinha, estava tudo limpo, inclusive a mesa, era um bom sinal, significava que ele nao era tao inutil assim.

"Ainda bem que ja se arrumuo" Itachi disse com sua voz fria. "Nao queria ter de ir acordar a garota que ronca mais alto do mundo."

"Medo que eu morda? Ela disse, sorrindo maleficamente, poucos segundos depois a kunoichi se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo, ela ja estava esmagada na parede da cozinha, com os bracos presos acima da cabeca e o corpo do Uchiha grudado no dela.

"Nao esqueca com quem voce esta falando" Ele rosnou ameacador.

Sakura sentiu que ele extava exitado, ele devia ter algum fetish estranho com ovos queimados pois ela nao havia feito nada para deixar ela assim, mas sorriu e sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo-o em seguida "Com o pervertido mais medroso que conheci".

Itachi soltou um suspiro de prazer ao sentir os labios da amada em sua orelha,ele sabia que se nao achasse uma parceira aquela noite, atacaria a rosada com certesa, a soltou para nao perder o controle sobre seu corpo, e respondeu finalmente "comecou a agir como a puta que e, que bom!"

"E o que acontece quando se mora com um canalha, voce vira escrava!"

"Voce poderia ter dito nao."

"Voce poderia nao ter mentido"

Aquilo o pegara em cheio, ela estava certa, ele era idiota.

"Coma logo, saimos em 3 minutos: Ele disse, com sua voz monotona de antes.

A ninja sorriu vitoriosa, ela nao era tao fragil assim, nao mais.

-x-

Sakura estava perplexa, quando chegaram no lugar a ninja sentiu seu corpo ficar pesado e sentiu uma grande dor de cabeca, e agora estava presa, suas maos acorrentadas para cima, ela estava ajoelhada no chao, seus pes presos a parede, que se encontrava longed a mesma, permentindo que se mechesse um pouco, ela se perguntou o que era aquilo multiplas vezes e nao conseguira chegar a uma resposta. _Teria Itachi planejado tudo?_ Ao pensar isso ela sentiu lagrimas sairem de seus olhos, seria aquele o fim?

Itachi a observava pela parede de vidro blindada, sua amada, drogada e acorrentada, ela sofreria muito naquele dia, e nunca o perdoaria, NUNCA, ele sabia que depois do que ia acontecer suas chances com a amada seriam de zero a nulas, a ninja nunca mais olharia para sua cara, ou se quer pensaria nele.

"Uchiha-sama" Disse um servo que entrara na sala de Itachi "Seu irmao chegou".

O akatsuki respirou fundo, estava na hora. "Mande-o a min, mas chame Sasori antes."

-x-

"Hora hora!" Sorri Itachi, sarcasticamente "Olha quem esta aqui!"

Sasuke parecia perplex, assustado. "Voce… Estava morto."

"Tsk tsk, irmaozinho tolo." O Uchiha mais velho se divertia com a feicao do irmao traidor. "Voce nao aprende ne? Nem tudo e o que parece no nosso mundo."

"O que quer comigo?" Sasuke grunhiu, irritado.

"Que falta de educacao!" Reclamou Sasori, sorrindo com um controle na mao. "Trouxemos ate um presente para voce!" com isso ele apertou o botao que abria a janela onde Sakura estava, permitindo que ela os visse, deixando-a perplexa.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclamou cerrando os punhos. "O que fizeram com ela?"

"Nada horas, Sakura ate nos preparou uma torta de morango ontem a noite!"

Com esse comentario Sasuke congelou, ele sabia agora que Itachi vinha o espionando, por meses, talvez por anos, ou nao teria falado aquilo.

"_Sasuke-kun!" gritava a rosada com um sorriso no rosto e um buque de violetas na mao. "Sao da Ino-porca, ela disse para que voce ficasse melhor!"_

_ Sasuke estava deitado na cama de casa, com o maior caso de catapora que Sakura ja havia visto na vida, era engracado, mas era verdade._

_ "Estou do seu lado Sakura nao grite, ainda mais por que estou com dor de cabeca"_

_ "Sabe o que estava pensando? Quando me casar, vou preparer uma torta de morango toda semana somente para o meu amado marido!" Ela dizia sorrindo alegremente "Ele vai me agradecer, e mesmo se eu tiver errado a receita ele vai comer ate o fim, com um sorriso no rosto!"_

_ "Por que torta de morango?"_

_ "Por que e a minha comida favorite! Hahahaha."_

"Voce a enganou!" ele exclamou.

Sakura os observava confusa, Sasuke parecia bravo, mas nao conseguia ouvir sobre o que falavam, a Haruno podia ver a alegria nos olhos do ruivo porem estranhou quando o Uchiha mais velho se virou e a olhou com ternura, o que era aquilo?

"Entao irmaozinho? Vai colaborar conosco?" Itachi sorriu virando-se para o ruivo. "Ou teremos que brincar com a rosada ali? Sera que la em baixo tem a mesma cor que seus cabelos? Estou curioso. E voce sasori?"

" Sempre me perguntei a mesma coisa."

-x-

**Oii gente! Haha Tive que parar o capitulo aqui, pois o proximo vai ser MUITO pesado e queria deixar voces no suspense!**

**Como eu ACABEI de postar o outro capitulo nao tenho nenhuma review para responder ! Sniff sniff! Espero que chegue reviews logo!**

**Jaa ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oiii gente, aqui eh a Anana.**

**Eu tenho uma boa e uma ma noticia, rsrs.**

**A ma, eh que nao, esse nao eh o capitulo 9.**

**A boa eh que SIM ELE JA SAIU, eu repostei essa historia no meu perfil pessoal, com o Nick de Chiszen**

**A historia estava comecando a ficar muito pesada entao decidi continuar ela la.**

**O capitulo 9 ja foi atualizado e o 10 ja esta pronto, so preciso digitar.**

**Thank yoou.**


End file.
